Uma Weasley diferente
by Queencoldheart
Summary: Lucy Weasley, a primeira da família a ir para Durmstrang. Como os outros iram reagir? Como será sua vida lá? Ela fara amigos? Como é de verdade o instituto? Ela ira se tornar a próxima "Lady das Trevas"?


Há algumas coincidências em todos os Weasley, como: a cor do cabelo; onde estudou; onde seus esposos e esposas estudaram; As coincidências são quase como regras para se identificar como um Weasley. É como um grande letreiro onde diz "SOU UMA WEASLEY". Um Weasley tem cabelo ruivo, uma primeira vez que uma série foi tirada pela primeira vez, e o primeiro filho de Louis Weasley, filhos do tio Gui e da tia Fleur, os dois nasceram com as cabelos loiros, os filhos do tio Harry com uma tia Gina James Sirius Potter com cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos e Alvo Severo com olhos pretos e olhos verdes e depois com cabelo escuro e olhos pretos que fazem a mãe, todos os Weasley estudaram em Hogwarts e suas esposas também, o Tio Gui quebrou essa regra a tia Fleur é meio-veela e estudou em Beuxbatons, mas eles mandaram os filhos para Hogwarts. As minhas regras podem ser primeiro quebradas.

Eu não tenho Lucy Weasley (**Georgie**** Henley**) tenho nove anos, próximo ano fazer 11 anos, ter cabelo escuro, preto e branco, sou um pouco mais nova de todos os Weasley, como dois anos para começar a estudar eu fico com a minha mãe Molly ou com o tio Jorge na loja enquanto se trabalha pais. Fals fluently búlgaro, pois a mãe e a mãe são ensinadas a falar com a mãe, a mãe e a mulher. Na família Weasley, temos o Arthur e vovó Molly; Os tios e seus filhos:

Gui e Fleur Weasley: Victória Weasley (20anos; ex-grifinoria) Dominique Weasley (15 anos; lufa-lufa) Louis Weasley (12 anos; corvinal)

Carlinhos Weasley

Percy e Audrey Weasley: Molly Weasley II (15 anos; corvinal) Lucy Weasley (9 anos)

Jorge e Angelina Weasley: Fred Weasley II (14 anos; grifinoria) Roxanne Weasley (12 anos; grifinoria)

Rony e Hermione Weasley: Rose Weasley (14 anos; grifinoria) Hugo Weasley (12 anos; grifinoria)

Harry e Gina Potter: James Sirius Potter (16 anos; grifinoria) Alvo Severo Potter (14 anos; sonserina) Lily Luna Potter (12 anos; sonserina)

E tem os agregados:

Teddy Lupin (22 anos; ex-corvinal) filho de Remo Lupino e Ninfadora Tonks

Escorpião Malfoy (14 anos; sonserina) filho de Draco e Astoria Malfoy

E tem também os filhos dos amigos dos tios.

{...}

\- Lucy, acorde. Lucy, vamos acorde. - Acordei com a mamãe me chamando. Levantei-me e fiz minhas higienes e desci para tomar café.

\- Bom dia pai, Bom dia mãe.

\- Bom dia meu bem. \- respondeu o papai - Quando terminar a sua mochila, eu vou te deixar na loja do Jorge.

\- Certo Pai.

Logo após o café a mamãe e papai foram trabalhar e me levar na loja do tio Jorge.

- Bom dia Lucy.

\- Oi Bom dia Vera. Cadê o tio Jorge?

\- Oi Lucy. Tchau Lucy

\- Tchau tia Angelina \- eu gritei, pois ela já estava longe e provavelmente atrasada.

Depois apareceu a loja, apareceu e encenou a peça sobre produtos quando uma loja começou um encher e o meu pedido de ajuda já foi também um produto os produtos. Os que mais vendem é Bruxa Maravilha; Caramelo Incha-Língua; Detonadores-Chamariz; Fantasias Debilitantes; Febricolate; Feitiços Patenteados para Devanear; Kit Mata-Aula; Mini-Pufes; Nugá Sangra-Nariz; Orelhas Extensíveis e como Vomitilha. Todos os outros logotipos também vendem muito bem, é mais ou menos a 01h30min quando o Jorge me leva para uma Toca para almoçar.

\- Oi vó.

\- Oi mamãe.

\- Oi Jorge e Lucy, vamos, venham almoçar logo.

Almoçamos e eu passei à tarde com um vovó e o vovô, de noite os pais me vieram buscar e fomos para casa. Eu faço essa revista todo dia.

{...}

Hoje é primeiro de junho, hoje começa como férias dos primos, ou seja, eles são necessários para a casa da vovó, hogwarts isso ... Hogwarts aquilo. .. "Então eu sou automaticamente excluído das maiores das conversas, mas tirando isso é bem legal. Os tocos foram todos buscar seus filhos na estação, eu fiquei na Toca jogando no quadrilátero com o Carlinhos, que chegou a semana passada, ele era o goleiro e eu era artilheira, ele sempre foi eu, a melhor artilheira e a apanhadora, mas eu só jogo com ele, o tio Jorge ou o tio Gui porque os outros não querem ou não deixam. Teve um resultado de marcar um gol quando escutamos um vovó:

\- LUCYYY, CARLINHOOOOOS, ELES CHEGARAM!

\- CERTO, JÁ VAMOS ENTRAR! –Gritei de volta e o tio Carlinhos ficou rindo

Assim que entrei o Louis foi logo me abraçando e me deu um beijo na bochecha

\- Oi Lucy. Como você esta?

\- Eu estou bem e me conta como na escola?

{...}

Passou meu aniversario, como as férias acabaram, começou o ano escolar, o natal e o logo chegou como uma nova criança, esse ano tinha sido um tédio, apesar de ter ficado em dias diferentes com a ajuda de Carlinhos cuidando de dragões e jogando quadribol com ele e os amigos.

Esse ano, em agosto, eu fiz 11 anos e recebo minha carta de Hogwarts. Você já passou um mês e daqui uns dias, será o meu aniversário.

\- PARABENS, LUCY! \- falaram todos juntos

\- Obrigada a todos

Recebi muitos livros para a mamãe, uma mãe me deu um cachecol novo, o papai me deu o presente dele em casa para uma novinha, o meu nome deu os Feitiços Patenteados para Devanear, um Kit Mata-Aula e como Orelhas Extensíveis.

Você já teve uma semana do meu aniversário e está na loja com uma loja que me apresentou uma pequena e bela mulher, veio comer a mim mesmo, entregou uma carta e pousou no meu ombro.

- Vera, você tem água para a coruja, ele parece cansada,

\- Tenho vou buscar.

Quando ela saiu, olhei uma carta que tinha o símbolo do Instituto Durmstrang, não aguentei e abri tinha algumas folhas em uma palavra escrita:

_Instituto Durmstrang de Magia e Bruxaria_

_Diretor: Ivan Solveigov  
_

_Prezada Srtª Lucy Allison Weasley,_

_Temos o prazer de informar V. Quem é uma pessoa no Instituto Durmstrang de Magia e Bruxaria. Estamos anexando uma lista de livros e equipamentos necessários._

_O ano letivo começa no dia primeiro de setembro, estamos aguardando a sua coruja de 30 de julho, no mais tardar._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Karina Mortensen_

_Diretora Substituta_

Anexada lista de livros, uniformes e equipamentos:

_Uniforme:  
1\. Três Conjuntos de vestes Comuns de Trabalho (pretas UO marrom)  
2\. Um gorro simples (preto) para USO Diário  
3\. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de Dragão UO similar)  
4\. Três Casacos de inverno (preto UO )  
: Obs: Como roupas de retorno devem ter etiquetas com o seu nome.  
Obs .: Traga roupas quentes para o frio._

_Livros da versão original _

_ O Livro Padrão de Feitiços (1ª série)__, de Miranda Goshwak_ _  
História da Magia, de Batilda  
Bags e da Teoria da Magia, de Adalberto Waffling  
Guia de Transfiguração para Iniciantes, de Emerico Switch  
Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos, de Fílida Spore  
Bebidas e Poções Mágicas, de Arsênio Jigger  
Animais Fantásticos e seu Hábitat, de Newton Scamander, Natureza das Artes das Trevas, edição própria do Instituto._

_Outros equipamentos:  
1 varinha mágica 50 - 100 pergaminhos  
1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho 02)  
1 conjunto de frascos  
1 telescópio  
1 balança de latão  
Obs .: Os alunos podem ter uma coruja, um cachorro ou um furão. Obs .: Os primeiros do primeiro ano não podem ter vassouras próprias._

Não outro pergaminho tinha:

_Prezada Srtª Weasley,_

_Caso a licença esteja sujeita a uma carta de portal para que a pessoa vá para o embarque em nosso navio, não se sinta confortável com uma chave de portal, eu mandarei um bruxo para o aparatar com uma senhorita._

_Pedimos que envie sua coruja no máximo em 25 de julho._

_Atenciosamente, _

_Ivan Solveigov_ .

_P. S: A coruja se chama Truã, é só dizer: "Truã, para casa." Que ele volta._

Quando terminei de ler percebi a Vera tinha voltado e já tinha dado dado água a uma coruja, mas tinha outra coruja com ela, notando a minha confusão ela respondeu:

\- Chegou, enquanto você lia essa.

Pegue e percebi que era uma carta de Hogwarts, que dizia quase a mesma coisa que uma carta do Instituto.

\- Lucy, o que aconteceu? Você esta pálida.

–Vera, sabe a primeira carta que recebi? - ela concordiu - é do Instituto Durmstrang ea segunda é de Hogwarts.

\- As duas para você? - ela perguntou surpresa

\- É ... Vera eu queria ir para casa. Tem quem me leve?

\- Claro, espere um pouquinho. - falou e saiu

Mandei as duas cor-de-rosa e fui para a frente da loja esperar, ao chegar a Vera estava descendo e disse que ela me levou e Jorge ia cuidar da loja.

\- Tchau Lucy - o tio falou, fui com o amor e um beijo e sai com a Vera, eu pedi que ela me levasse para casa, pois queria pensar e na Toca não ia conseguir conseguir.

Me me deixou casa casa casa casa casa casa casa casa casa casa casa casa casa casa Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto Instituto nascido nascido nascido nascido mas que durante as aulas falava com proteção do feitiço ou poção e que não instituto todos falava em búlgaro. Você não pode dormir.

Quando acordei era de noite, peguei o celular e liguei para uma mamãe perguntando onde ela estava.

\- _Alô Lucy o que foi?_

\- Oi mamãe, onde a senhora está?

\- _Estou saindo do trabalho, por quê?_

\- Eu queria falar com a mulher longe de todos. Pode ser?

\- _Para o Caldeirão Furado, vamos conversar em um restaurante._

\- Certo. Até lá.

\- _Até Lucy._

Fui por rede de flur para o caldeirão furado e espere uma mamãe, depois que ela tenha sido lançada e fiada para um restaurante qualquer.

\- Fala Lucy, o que aconteceu?

\- Olha para as cartas a ela, que leu e depois perguntou.

\- E o que você quer, Lucy?

\- Eu queria ir para Durmstrang, mas todos os Weasley vão para Hogwarts.

\- Por Merlin, Lucy Você tem que ir para onde tem vontade e não fazer o "todos os Weasley" fazem minha filha.

\- Mãe eu não quero decepcionar ninguém. Principalmente o papai.

\- E não vai. Converse com seu pai, tenho certeza de que ele vai te apoiar.

\- Quando nós chegamos eu conto. Vamos terminar o jantar.

Depois que terminamos de jantar, aparatos de volta para casa o papai já tinha chegado.

\- Papai, nós podemos conversar?

\- Claro o que ouve?

\- Olha - entreguei como cartas para ele

\- E para onde você quer ir?

\- Eu queria ir para Durmstrang, mas todos os Weasley vão para Hogwarts.

\- Lucy, minha filha, você tem que ir para onde tem vontade e não faz o que faz todos os Weasley?

\- mas eu não quero decepcionar ninguém. Principalmente o senhor.

\- Lucy presta atenção, decep decep decep decep decep decep decep decep você você você você você você fizer fizer fizer fizer fizer fizer fizer fizer fizer fizer fizer fizer algo algo algo algo algo algo algo algo Dur Dur Dur Dur. Para onde você quer ir Lucy?

\- Para Durmstrang - respondi contente

\- amanha eu respondo antes de nós irmos para a Toca, certo?

\- Certo papai, obrigado por entender.

Depois disso, as coisas quase sempre se apagam e eu acho que as roupas de frio são altas e altas. Estou tão animada, feliz e demais coisas, eu acabei indo dormir bem tarde.

No outro dia me levantei, fiz minhas higienes e desci as escadas quase correndo, cheguei e a Molly, a mamãe e o papai já estavam me esperando, eu estava atrasada.

– Bom dia a todos!

– Bom dia Lucy – os três falaram e papai continua – Lucy eu já mandei a carta.

Fomos via flur para Toca, chegamos e todos já estavam por lá passamos o domingo todo. Era uma terça-feira quando a mesma coruja da outra vez apareceu com um bilhete:

_Srtª Weasley_

_Ficamos muito felizes em saber que a senhorita aceitou ter sua formação conosco. A sua chave de portal será esse bilhete ativo às 10h00min no dia primeiro de setembro. Os seus livros nós lhe entregaremos aqui._

_Ivan Solveigov_.

{...}

A Molly e eu estamos no Beco Diagonal desde a compra de um lista de materiais esta pedido, o tio Jorge me deu um monte de logros da loja. Agora estamos entrando na loja do Olivaras, uma Molly que veio comprar uma varinha para mim, então fitas métricas começaram a me

\- Já chega. Tome experimente essa, tem trinta e dois centímetros, rígida, feita de Nogueira e fibra cardíaca de dragão. - na hora que peguei e apontei e saí um jato de fogo que queimou como cortinas

\- Tente essa, tem vinte e três centímetros e meio, quebradiça, feita de castanheira e fibra cardíaca de dragão. - pegue e apontei quebrado em um vaso ali perto

\- Essa, pegue, tem 26 cm, rígida e grossa, feita de corda e núcleo de corda de coração de dragão. - na hora que apontei o vaso se concertou e fogo apagou. - Querida essa é a sua varinha.

Depois que saíram, nós duas fomos à Londres e compramos muitas roupas de frio.

{...}

I'm so nervous tomorrow começa with aulas, already arrumei minha mala that papai colocou o feitiço indetectable de extension, conversei com meus pais e decidi that só vou vir nas férias por que para vim preciso de uma chave de portal e da muito trabalho então achei melhor Como aparecer nas férias e passar o natal na escola. Hoje o papai vai contar para que eu não vá para Hogwarts, vai ver uma reação de todos, além de me ajudar.

Gente ... Gente, família ... EEEEIIII! - Quando o papai gritou todos os olharam - Eu tenho algo a dizer.

Não para gritar? - vovó

\- Mas mãe faz o tempo que você quer dizer uma coisa. - o papai retrucou

\- Então fala logo Percy - tio Gui

\- Percy ninguém quer saber de sua fala de responsabilidade. - tio Rony

\- Percy senta e vai comer. - tia Gina

\- A gente esta comendo Percival Weasley - tio Jorge

– Ai chega, eu não vou falar mais nada para vocês- papai falou e se sentou.

A mamãe, a Molly e eu começamos a rir da cara que o papai fez. Ele se recusou a falar alguma coisa até o final do jantar, que foi quando ele e a mamãe chamaram um vovó e o vovô para conversar e todos foram para a sala. Está na sala conversando quando um vovó grita:

\- PERCIVAL INÁCIO WEASLEY, COMO VOCÊ ME ESCONDE ISSO!

–...

\- ASSIM ASSIM? PODE IR CONTAR, AGORA!

O papai desceu todo vermelho e mamãe agarrando o riso.

\- Contar o que? - tio Carlinhos

\- Que a Lucy não vai para Hogwarts e ...

\- O QUE ?! - perguntaram todos chocados

\- e também não vem para o natal, pois ... - papai continua como se não estivessem o interrompido

-PORQUE? - perguntaram todos, agora, confusos.

\- porque ela vai estudar na Durmstrang ela ...

\- ASSIM ASSIM? - todos surpresos

\- ela foi aceita pelo pai da família Audrey estudou lá e eles chamam até a quarta geração. Perguntas?

Depois que eles ouviram as coisas como "Lucy, ficou louca?", "Você sabe o que mais estudou?", "Por que você acabou?", "Ela desviou o curso em Hogwarts", "Você está longe de você?" " (em inglês), UMA HORA, contada, say que eu era louca e que eu podia ir para lá. Quando tudo começou com um grito com eles, uma tia Hermione apareceu para mim e perguntou:

\- Por que você quer ir para lá?

\- Eu sempre quis estudar lá.

\- Então ... Boa sorte. - Mione fiou com um sorriso e me abraçou, enquanto todo um olhavam boquiabertos, então o tio Harry se levantou e me abraçou. Depois as conversas voltaram ao normal, à vovó brigou, os outros se desculparam.

No meu dia a mamãe me acordou, fiz minha higienes, desci a mala, tomei café, me despedi dos três pegadas a Poli, minha coruja, e quando deu 10h00min eu fui sugada pela chave de portal. Olhei em volta e tinha uma enorme sensação (modelo: Peregrino da Alvorada; crônicas de narnia) e um senhor me mandou entrar e escolher uma cabine, todos estavam cheios, eu achei uma coisa só tinha dois garotos conversando um tinha o cabelo preto ( imagens ? q = tbn: ANd9GcS4H5et6t4WGobm6GcuetT-h4CDlkbSLHCyxd5hFwyZzsaWf879 ) e o outro tinha cabelo loiro ( imagens? q = tbn: ANd9GcS0IvR8Q-ssWn2is_OwJmfYL5vrrnG5ysyNRdWmRpDHkQcrPmX7iQ ).

\- Oi Eu posso ficar aqui? As outras estão cheias. - falei em búlgaro

\- Claro, entra ai e meu nome é Erik Krum - Falou de cabelo preto - e ele é Gustavo Zograf.

\- Oi, eu sou Lucy Weasley.

\- Seu primeiro ano? - falou o Gustavo

\- É o e do vocês?

\- também.

Depois disso, nós fomos a falar sobre os nossos pais, como aconteceu em quatro casas de Durmstrang, eles me contaram uma vez por mês a Seleção da Bulgária vai treinar os times do Instituto e eu contaram também como era feito a escolha de casas:

br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br O que é um bastão de madeira? - Gustavo

\- Para que casa vocês desejam ir?

\- Tanto faz - os dois confirmam junto e se conhecem - começam a rir. Então, a audiência é uma corneta, com vista a uma saída, pois tínhamos chegado. Quando descemos um rapaz da vida:

\- Alunos 1º ano. Aqui, comigo. Forme uma fila meninas e meninos.

Logo nós três fomos para a fila e ele mandou entrar numa carruagem, eu vi que tinha uma carruagem para gente e outra carruagem para o segundo ano, os outros iam andando por que era perto. Chegando ao castelo, que só tinha quatro andares, entramos ele foi falando:

– Bom dia, meu nome é Igor Russev e sou o professor de voo. Aqui existem quatro casas: a Haus Feuer, a Haus Land, a Haus Luft e Haus Wasser, o Bastão Seletor escolherá a casa à qual vocês pertencem. Vocês tocaram no bastão e ele mudará de cor e dependendo da cor será sua casa a Haus Feuer é a cor vermelha, a Haus Land é a verde, a Haus Luft é dourado e Haus Wasser é azul, prestem atenção, chamaremos seu nome por ordem alfabética de acordo com o sobrenome, escolhida a casa vão se sentar-se à mesa correspondente. Entendido? – assentimos e ele continuou – Venham, vamos para o Grande Salão.

Ele falou no meio do salão e no diretor falou:

\- São os alunos do 1º ano, estão nas suas casas e são afectos a essa selecção.

Ele começou a chamar os nomes, na vez do Erik ele tocou e o virou vermelho, na minha vez eu toquei e ele ficou vermelho para o vermelho e vice-versa e então para o vermelho, na vez do Gustavo ficou verde e depois dourado. Depois de todos os mandamentos do diretor para quem as crianças começaram a chegar, o que é três vezes maior em quarto e em cada um dos quartos teremos um elfo ajudante para nós auxiliares, falou que era uma "Montanha da Depressão" proibida aos alunos. 1º ao 4º ano e o "Lago das Lágrimas do Amor Perdido" era permitido, mas o cuidado para não cair depois do almoço nós podíamos explorar o castelo, mas antes fossemos ao nosso quarto. - na ponta do Erik e eu olhamosmos e combinamos de explorar o castelo depois

Depois do almoço o chefe de casa nós levou até o nosso Salão Comunal que está localizado na torre sul do castelo e a entrada é vigiada e guardada por uma estatua de dragão, quando entre nós, o restaurante comunal da Casa Feuer é lindo, quando você O calor da sala é muito forte, as paredes fazem de pedras como todo o castelo num estilo bastante rústico. Como as poltronas parecem muito com as rochas, com os vegetais e detalhes dourados, o chão é todo coberto por um carpete vermelho que lembra muito os cotovelos esticados a frente de um rei, ao fundo da sala tem um quadro enorme com a imagem, se não me engano, de Berghaman Feuekov domando um dragão.

\- Gente, todo o dia mudam de quarto, mas os colegas são os mesmos e a decoração também, são os quartos de todo o castelo são tão diferentes quanto os núcleos da casa, agora nós vamos subir com os meninos. Ah ... A senha é o Sangue de Dragão.

Quando subimos, na porta que tinha escrito 1º ano e tinha acabado em vários quartos, o chefe de casa ia andando e vendo os quartos e o quarto, ele chamou o Erik e mais dois garotos, logo ele terminou com os meninos e fomos para o Dormitório feminino e fez a mesma coisa que os meninos.

\- Lucy Weasley, Pietra Munova e Natasha Karisson, esse quarto,

Quando entrei fiquei maravilhada, as camadas eram vermelhas vistas madeira e edredom era preto, cada cama tinha sua cortina. ( imagens? q = tbn: ANd9GcQTqEYS4AAsDtToYn74oqdWnoAE2f5VfCJrNJZjKOcj2gi2u7BB )

\- Então ... Quem é quem? Eu sou a Pietra ( images? Q = tbn: ANd9GcSZ4Hp1fr1TrKeuzbOCbLs491DmyzfcxcfnWInDBLWy_Pk_qk_4 ) e vocês? - ela tinha o cabelo colorido

\- Ah ... Eu sou Natasha ( images? Q = tbn: ANd9GcRLoX389osVNwIt1ZkcAcIykHuFfDnKiireF8Q7oQWfGp9-m01M ) - já teve o cabelo loiro.

\- Bom ... só sobrou, prazer, Lucy - falei rindo e as meninas também começaram a rir.

\- Quem vai ficar com uma cama em cima?

\- Eu não, morro de preguiça - um logotipo da Pietra.

\- Eu não gosto de ficar em cima. - a Natasha ficou com a cama da direita e a Pietra com a da direita. E, em seguida, um elfo apareceu e se assustou com uma estrela, um logotipo elfa foi dizendo:

\- Piper chamada desculpa a senhorinha, Piper feia, muito feia.

Está tudo bem, mas o que fazer aqui? –Natasha se levantou e foi logo perguntando.

\- Diretor mandou Piper vim entregue carta às senhorinhas.

A Pietra correu para pegar uma carta e leu em voz alta:

\- "Senhoritas, a informamos que um elfo Piper será um elfo auxiliar de vocês. As suas ajudas com o necessário, inclusivo nas férias, mas lembrem-se, como três, que um trabalho não é um castelo e não para vocês. Os elfos do castelo são pagos e vestidos, sendo assim, quando vocês recebem um chamarem recompensem com um galeão ou uma peça de roupa nova, os elfos nós são informados um pouco de aluno e não o recompensam caso contrário eles não têm o mesmo direito, até um formatura, ao auxilio de qualquer elfo Atenciosamente o diretor. PS: Srs. Weasley peça um Piper seus livros. " - A Pietra terminou uma carta e foi na sua mala, tirou uma cortada, se abaixando e entregando um elfa. - Estou sem moedas no momento, mas acho que essa blusa ficaria ótima em você. E meu nome é Pietra

\- Bom… Piper e meus livros? - ela estalou os dedos e os livros apareceram na cama, desci as escadas. - Obrigada Piper, eu sou a Lucy, vai vai ficar bem em você. - agradeci e entreguei uma tiara.

\- O meu nome é Natasha e eu tenho esse casaquinho para você.

Repare a roupa da Piper, ela está com um vestido de mangas florido, meia-calça preta e preta e botinhas de couro e ela colocou uma tiara e o casaquinho.

\- Piper merece. Muito grata.

\- Piper, essa roupas foi à escola que deu? - perguntei curiosa

\- Não, como as meninas que Piper cuidavam sempre de um Piper e quando elas se formaram em várias novas roupas, Piper, para que o Piper ficasse sempre bem vestida, elas disseram que o Piper tem que estar bem arrumado para cuidar de outras meninas também.

– Elas estão certas, uma mulher tem que está sempre bem arrumada. – Falou a Natasha e a Pietra concordou. Depois disso as deixei conversando com a Piper e saí, fui para o Salão Comunal esperar o Erik.

Logo ele apareceu e seguimos, o castelo ele estava me contando à história da casa.

– "_Foi fundada por Berghaman Feuekov, um homem vindo de uma linhagem nobre de bruxos da corte Russa. Feuekov era praticamente um príncipe, sendo tratado sempre com regalias e respeito, crescendo um garoto bastante mimado e cortejado. No seu ultimo ano estudando em Hogwarts Feuekov criou uma aliança com os sonserinos em perseguição aos "sangues-ruins". Em uma noite de Dezembro, final do ano letivo, Feuekov arranjou problemas com um grifino, resultando na morte do mesmo e após o ocorrido foi dado como foragido. Nesse meio tempo diversos assassinatos de jovens grifinos foram registrados, fazendo com que Berghaman se comprometesse ainda mais. Feuevok ressurgiu disfarçado e rumou para Durmstrang, onde seus companheiros estavam fundando o mais novo instituto de artes das trevas da Rússia que em homenagem a Salazar fundou a casa Feuer. Como diretor da Haus Feuer era impulsivo, autoritário, arrogante e frio com os professores, ficando conhecido pelo seu comportamento agressivo, por emanar "fogo nos olhos" e por possuir um extinto de vingança muito forte. Costumava se ver como um príncipe, fazendo com que todos lhe obedecessem à base da manipulação. Por ser hiperativo fazia com que os alunos de sua casa acordassem pela madrugada para treinar quadribol e assim transformando-os no melhor time de Durmstrang. Sedutor, conquistando todas as garotas que encontrava, deixando-as tempo depois. Berghaman foi descoberto sete anos depois e ao tentar fugir, ele foi pego por um auror, onde em meio ao duelo, por puro orgulho, Feuekov resolveu suicidar-se em meio a chamas, preferindo à morte a condenação."._

– Nossa, é como se eu estivesse ido para a Sonserina. Olha! O Gustavo. – eu vi o Gustavo vindo em nossa direção.

– Ei Gustavo conta a história da sua casa – o Erik pediu

– Claro. _"Foi fundada por Ludolfo Luft, um ex-auror que após sentir-se traído pelo ministério Búlgaro foi dado como morto em uma missão em busca do lord da época. Alegando que Luft teria guardado sigilo sobre o esconderijo da irmandade por estar namorando a comensal Magna Menkluv, foi escalado pelo ministério um auror para segui-lo. Após Luft encontrar o esconderijo do lord, desapareceu e foi dado como morto juntamente com o auror que o seguia. Dez anos após sua morte, Luft reapareceu chocando todo o mundo bruxo, passando a ser conhecido como "Der Phönix" por ter ressurgido das cinzas. Após se explicar com o ministério, Luft desistiu do seu posto de auror e por revolta começou a trabalhar para a aliança da Irmandade Negra. Antes de ser descoberto como comensal virou professor de duelos em Durmstrang onde ele fundou a Haus Luft."._

– Lucy? Você tem irmãos? Primos? Tios? Avôs? Como é sua família? – Perguntou o Erik

– Tenho uma irmã, uns 12 primos, cinco tios, só conheço meus avôs por parte de pai, todos na família foi para Hogwarts, tenho uma tia francesa. Nas férias todo domingo tem um almoço na vovó, todos os netos, filhos, amigos dos netos, amigos dos filhos com seus filhos, alguma amigos do vovô e da vovó, resumindo todos aparecem, é tanta gente que almoçamos no jardim. No Natal todos os netos, e amigos, passa o recesso na vovó e na ceia vai todo mundo.

– Na minha casa é só o tio Viktor, e eu, no Natal o Gus vai para lá com os pais e a irmã dele. – o Erik falou meio triste - Esse Natal vai ficar, pois o tio vai viajar.

– Eu também vou ficar o natal lá em casa e meio triste, por causa Mikaela. – o Gustavo respondeu deprimido.

– Eu vou ficar, pois eu preciso de uma chave de portal e é complicado e trabalhoso demais criar uma para passar pouco tempo. Hm… Gustavo? Quem é Mikaela?

– É minha irmã. No Natal, se ficarmos em casa, ela nunca desce para passar a ceia conosco, pois fica com vergonha por não escutar o que falamos, apesar de meus pais, o tio Viktor, o Erik e eu sempre usar língua de sinais. – quando falou da irmã ele sorriu.

– Vocês podem me ensinar língua de sinais? – percebi que eles ficaram confusos e me apressei em explicar – A Alice, filha do amigo do meu tio, não escuta desde que nasceu, mas, apesar de temos idades parecidas, não me ensinaram e eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ela nas férias, por que eu ando com um bloquinho e escrevo tudo para ela. Tem gente também na família que não sabe então faz mímica e eu noto que ela se sente sozinha, então se eu souber posso fazer companhia a ela.

– Sendo assim… claro a gente te ensina. – quando o Erik falou e o Gustavo concordou fiquei tão feliz que abracei e beije a bochecha dos dois e vi-os ficarem vermelhos.

Continuamos a passear pelo Castelo que tinha as paredes de pedra em um estilo bem rústico e nós também vimos várias salas, depósitos e laboratórios. Logo deu a hora de jantar me sentei entre a Pietra e Natasha e o Erik na minha frente com os irmãos que dividiam o quarto com ele, nós jantamos e fomos dormir.

No outro dia acordei, fiz minhas higienes e coloquei o uniforme com o casaco marrom ( hist_uni/set?id=203666364) e desci junto com as meninas, fomos ao Salão Principal e encontramos o Erik com o uniforme e o casaco marrom ( hist_uni/set?id=203666997), sentado à mesa e eu avistei o Gustavo na mesa dele ( hist_uni/set?id=203691018).

– Ei! Entregaram o horário de vocês três. Aqui, toma. – falou entregando os horários – Lucy, eu já olhei o seu temos todas as aulas juntos.

Na hora olhei o meu horário:

_**Horário das Aulas**_

_**Regras básicas de horários:**__  
__**\- Café da manha: 07h00min - Almoço: 12h00min - Jantar: 20h00min**__  
__**\- Domingo (Fim de semana)  
**_

_**1° Ano**_

_**Professores**_

_Igor Russev – Voo Greta Jakobsen – Herbologia Ian Sörensen – Poções Skipp Toneva – Transfiguração Freya Petersson – Feitiços Christer Gustafsson – Historia da Magia Soren Stoyanov – Artes das Trevas Karina Mortensen – Duelos Ivan Solveigov – Diretor_

_**Segunda-feira**__  
__**café da manha: 07h00min **__08h00min ás 08h30min – Transfiguração __  
__08h30min ás 09h00min – Transfiguração (HF/HW) __  
__10h30min ás 11h00min – Feitiços (HF/HLu)__** Almoço: 12h00min **__13h30min às 14h00min – Poções (HF/HLa) __  
__14h30min às 16h30min – Historia da Magia (HF/HLa/HLu)__**  
Jantar: 20h00min**_

_**Terça-feira**__  
__**café da manha: 07h00min **__08h30min ás 10h00min – Feitiços__(HF/HLu)__** Almoço: 12h00min**__  
__13h30min às 16h00min – Herbologia__(HF/HW)__** Jantar:20h00min **_

_**Quarta-feira**__  
__**café da manha: 07h00min **__08h30min ás 10h00min – Feitiços__(HF/HLu)__10h00min às 12h30min – Artes das Trevas (HF/HLu)__** Almoço: 12h30min**__  
__19h30min às 20h00min – Duelos__(HF/HLu/HW/HLa)__** Jantar: 20h00min  
**__  
_

_**Quinta-feira**__  
__**café da manha: 07h00min **__08h30min às 09h30min - Poções 09h30min às 10h00min – Poções (HF/HLa)__  
__11h00min ás 11h30min - Herbologia__(HF/HW)__** Almoço: 12h00min**__  
__13h00min ás 13h30min – Herbologia __**Jantar: 20h00min**_

_**Sexta-feira **__  
__**café da manha: 07h00min **__08h30min ás 10h00min – Feitiços__(HF/HLu)__** Almoço: 12h00min **__14h00min às 15h30min – Artes das Trevas__15h30min às 16h00min - Artes das Trevas (HF/HLu)__  
__19h00min às 19h30min - Historia da Magia__(HF/HLu/HLa)__  
__**Jantar: 20h00min **__21h00min ás 21h30min – Duelos (HF/HLu/HW/HLa)_

_**Sábado**__  
__**Café da manha: 07h00min Almoço: 12h00min **__13h00min às 15h30min - Voo__(HF/HLu)__** Jantar: 20h00min**_

– Nossa é perfeito, eu não ficarei só. Nossa primeira aula é Feitiços, com a Haus Luft.

– A minha é Historia da Magia. – Pietra

– A minha também, aula é com a Haus Wasser. – Natasha

Comemos, conversando sobre nossos horários livres e que aulas mais nós queríamos ter. Não demorou e o sinal tocou, nós levantamos e seguimos para a sala de aula, entramos e vimos que o Gustavo já tinha chegado, nós sentamos com ele.

– Bom dia classe meu nome é Freya Petersson, me chame de professora Petersson ou senhora e só assim. Agora vamos começar a aula abram seus livros na pag. 20.

Aprendemos dois feitiços Wingardium Leviosa e Protego. A aula foi muito interessante e a professora é calma e paciente. Quando o sinal tocou ainda faltava uma hora para o almoço. Ficamos no jardim conversando:

– O tio disse que próximo mês vinha aqui, no sábado, treinar os times de quadribol – Erik.

– Que ano podemos fazer os testes para quadribol? – o Gustavo perguntou.

– No terceiro ano, por que vai tentar? – Perguntei

– Acho que vou. E vocês?

– Eu vou, com certeza. – Erik

– Eu não, pois não sou boa. Mas que posições vocês querem jogar?

– Batedor, e o Erik...

– Apanhador.

Continuamos a conversar, com eles me ensinando o básico de língua de sinais. Um tempo depois o sinal tocou e então fomos almoçar, encontramos a Pietra e a Natasha no caminho e o Gustavo foi para sua mesa.

– Qual a aula de vocês agora? – Natasha

– Artes das Trevas com a Haus Luft e vocês? – Erik

– Também – a Natasha e a Pietra falaram juntas

Na sala de aula

– Boa tarde turma meu nome é Soren Stoyanov, hoje falaremos sobre as artes das trevas e nas outras sobre os feitiços e porções dessa matéria abram seus livros na pág. 15. As artes das trevas foi descoberta em...

{...}

– Nossa essa aula foi muito interessante. – Falei ainda de queixo caído por causa da aula. Olhando em volta vi todos impressionados com a aula.

Eu tinha horário livre junto com o Erik, mas o Gustavo e as meninas não, então o Erik e eu fomos ao Lago, ele sentou apoiado numa árvore e eu me deitei do seu lado e ficamos conversando até que me veio uma ideia louca.

– Erik fica olhando para ver se estiver vindo alguém.

– Por quê?

– Eu vou pular no lago – falei tirando roupa, ficando só de roupa intima.

– O QUE? FICOU MALUCA? LUUUCYYYY? – ele gritou quando eu o ignorei, corri e pulei no lago.

Mergulhei e para minha surpresa foi que a água era quente, voltei à superfície e rir da cara que o Erik estava fazendo e disse:

– Vem Erik – chamei – Deixa de ser medroso

– Eu não sou medroso – ele foi logo tirando a roupa ficando só de cueca, correu e mergulhou.

Brincamos um pouco e depois saímos, nós vestimos e corremos para o castelo, pois precisávamos de um banho quente. Descemos na hora da aula de Historia da Magia.

– Boa Noite classe, eu me chamo Christer Gustafsson, só me chamem pelo sobrenome ou de professor e senhor. Vamos começar.

Saímos direto para o Salão Principal para jantar, pois depois teríamos duelos. Em Duelos temos a professora Karina Mortensen que disse para lhe chamar apenas de Karina ou professora.

{...}

No outro dia acordei mais tarde e fui à biblioteca adiantar os deveres, fiquei lá até o sinal para o almoço depois me levantei e fui para o salão principal.

– Oi, onde você estava? – Pietra

– Biblioteca. E vocês?

– No jardim, a Natasha, a Pietra, o Gustavo e eu. – Erik

– Ah... Então vocês duas sabem voar de vassoura? – pergunto me dirigindo a Pietra e a Natasha.

– Não, mas estou louca para aprender e você sabe? – a Pietra e a Natasha falaram juntas e nós, quatro, começamos a rir.

– Sei... Mas não sou boa. – respondi ainda me recuperando.

Depois do ataque de riso fomos no trocar, o uniforme é o mesmo da semana, mas para quem esta no time de quadribol o uniforme é diferente.

– Boa tarde. Todos se lembram de mim no primeiro dia? Quem não lembra meu nome é Igor Russev, mas vocês podem me chamar de Igor ou Russev, como preferirem. Cada um pegue uma vassoura, monte e dê impulso com os pés.

Como já sabia, peguei impulso e voei bem alto, o Erik e o Gustavo vieram para perto de mim e falaram:

– Isso porque não sabia... – Erik

– Que tal um teste de velocidade? – Gustavo

– Topo!

Nós preparamos e disparamos dando voltas no campo, até a aula acabar e o professor mandar descer.

– Posso falar com vocês dois? – o professor perguntou olhando para mim e para o Erik.

– Claro... – eu comecei

– Que sim. Até mais Gustavo. – e o Erik continuou

– Bom... Vocês são ótimos e... Acontece que o capitão do time de quadribol da casa de vocês veio me informa que dois jogadores se machucaram no treino e ele viu vocês voando e querem saber se vocês querem fazer parte do time, isso se o diretor deixar, mas não contem para ninguém, pois vai ser surpresa.

Depois de uma semana o diretor deixou a gente entrar para o time e há um mês treinamos escondidos só quem sabia era o Gustavo que prometeu não contar, pois eles querem que nós sejamos a arma secreta, eu jogo como artilheira e o Erik como apanhador, nesse mês também melhorei muito em língua de sinais, tanto que já posso acompanhar a conversa dos meninos quase toda. Esse sábado a seleção da Bulgária vem jogar e ajudar os times de quadribol.

O tio do Erik é técnico estar treinando os apanhadores titular e reserva dos times das quatro casas, como o Erik e eu somos armas secretas não participamos dos treinos conjuntos vamos treinar depois que eles saírem. Depois que eles terminaram nós fomos treinar e o Krum e a Clara Ivanova, considerada a melhor artilheira do mundo, estão nos ajudando.

– Ei garota, você é boa, sua media de acerto é de oito gols de dez e você é rápida continue treinando. – a Ivanova falou, depois do treino, e logo saiu.

– Tio Viktor, essa é a Lucy Weasley, minha amiga. – o Erik chegou com o tio me apresentando. – Lucy esse é meu tio Viktor

– Prazer. – Falamos juntos e ele pegou minha mão e beijou.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo e ele disse que eu podia o chamar de tio também.

– Então o senhor ainda mantem contato com a tia Hermione? – perguntei surpresa já que eu não sabia.

– Ela nunca comentou?

– Na minha frente, não.

Pouco tempo depois ele foi embora e nós fomos tomar banho. Na hora do almoço, todos já estávamos sentados e o diretor se levantou e começou:

– Alunos, como todos vocês sabem esta noite tem lua cheia, então como de costume, nessa semana o jantar acontecera uma hora mais cedo, ás 19h00min, jante o mais rápido possível e sigam direto para as suas salas comunais. Vocês podem dormir ou ficar no salão comunal, mas não podem sair até de manha, do outro dia, não saiam das salas comunais e os chefes de casas são responsáveis por levarem todos para as salas, que então será selada por magia. Qualquer aluno que saia ou fique do lado de fora estará sozinho. Ah... Mais uma coisa, eu espero que se lembrem de que os lobisomens estão no direito deles. Bom almoço.

Algo que muitos não sabem é que, aqui no Instituto, os lobisomens ou licantropos sempre estudaram aqui sem serem julgados, hoje no colégio estudam no total, cinco lobisomens: dois da Haus Feuer (4º e 6º ano); um da Haus Land (4° ano); e dois da Haus Luft (2º e 7º ano). Nos dias de lua cheia ficamos nas salas comunais e os lobisomens ficam livres pela propriedade, é feito assim para que eles possam caçar e correr à vontade.

– E então, como foi o treino? – O Antoinev perguntou sussurrando

– Foi ótimo. A Ivanova até elogiou a Lucy. – o Erik respondeu sussurrando também.

– Isso é maravilhoso, garota. – O Trusson respondeu sussurrando alegremente.

No time era composto por 06 jogadores: 03 artilheiros que é o Lucca Trusson, o Enzo Levski e eu; 02 batedores que é o Levi Antoniev, que também é o capitão, e o Yan Russon; 01 goleiro que é o Guto Oriev e o 01 apanhador que o Erik.

Depois do almoço fui para o dormitório e vi que tinha um pergaminho em cima da cama e a Poli do lado comendo os doces que eu deixo para ela, peguei o pergaminho e abri.

_Lucy _

_Como você estar? Fiquei muito feliz quando você disse na outra carta que entrou para o time de quadribol e sobre a mamã papai não te responder não fique triste faz é tempo que eles também não respondem nenhuma carta minha._

_Não tenho muito novidade só que eu estou NAMORANDO o FRANK LONGBOTTOM. Fique muito feliz por mim e não mande nenhuma carta dizendo que me avisou._

_Com muito amor, Molly (Sua irmã predileta)._

Depois dessa letra mande um berrador dizendo EU TE AVISEI e fui cultura. Você estava pensando em algumas horas e em me concentrar, então eu resolvi ir passear. Quando cheguei ao Salão Comunal, estava uma Pietra, uma Natasha fazendo os deveres e o Erik sentado nas escadas.

\- Ei, o que houve? - Quando cheguei mais perto e vi que ele estava triste.

\- Amanhã é aniversario do tio Viktor. E eu não vou lá lá.

\- Manda uma carta para ele.

\- É ... Estudou para o teste de Transfiguração?

\- Estudei. - respondi suspirando

Algum problema? Confie em mim. Pode contar.

\- Aqui não. Vamos para o jardim.

Fatos até o jardim não podem ser encontrados no Gustavo que está estudando para Feitiços e não nos acompanham.

\- Então o que aconteceu?

\- Bom ... Eu estou me sentindo bem, próxima semana próxima.

\- Detenção, por quê? Foi com uma zeladora de novo?

\- Foi. Dei vomitilhas para a Frene Grouva, e ela é colocada na detenção, apesar de não haver provas.

Você tem muitas detenções? Não total?

\- Hm ... 04 da Karina, 02 da Petersson, 5 da Grouva, da falta de termino como 2 do Diretor e uma da enfermeira. Qual o nome dela?

\- Sra. Nissen Você tem 14 detenções?

\- 15, mais a eu eu recebi hoje. E você tem quantas?

\- Eu tenho 16 anos atrás, Russa, por papel como vassouras e os iniciados em um dançarino.

–Ah Eu também estou chateada com meus pais.

\- Por que não são suas cartas?

\- Eu tenho aqui há um mês e eles não são mandaram nenhuma carta. - respondi meio triste. - eles nem sabem que eu entrei para o tempo.

\- Vão ver as pessoas muito ocupadas e AI, DROGA!

\- O que foi? - perguntei nervosa por causa do grito.

\- Já são 19h30min.

Nós levantamos correndo e fomos para o Salão Principal, aonde chegamos muito ofegantes e só deu tempo de pegar a sobremesa.

– Não se preocupem nos guardamos comida para vocês. – Falou a Pietra e Natasha.

{...} (02 semanas depois)

– WEASLEY! – ouvi na hora que entrei no quarto do Erik, ele e os meninos estavam acostumados.

– Não sei para que o grito já que eu venho sempre aqui. – falei me jogando numa das camas. ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTGISktTqhKrnmmZFkliwU4aZNM3PVKv0PiUrkqy1mGdKEo67twJA)

– Vamos descer. – falou e os dois desceram

– Vem, temos que ir para o vestiário. Já tomou seu café da manha?

– Já.

No vestiário a confusão era grande. Eu me troquei no vestiário feminino, o uniforme é o mesmo só muda a cor que é igual a de cada casa ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTj7pMpVmZxsJdREuM4oJjICePCgqdirWM14v7rm9AlUubzcyFBPw) e fui para o dos meninos.

– Estou entrando. – falei e me sentei para ouvir as ultimas instruções e fomos para o jogo que ia ser contra a Haus Wasser.

O jogo foi ótimo nos ganhamos de 260 x 50 e o Erik ainda pegou o pomo, quando terminou o jogo recebi um bilhete do diretor para ir a sala dele. Entrei na sala dele e fui logo me sentando, eu ficava bem a vontade depois de tantas detenções com os meninos eu já conhecia o lugar.

– Como vai Srtª. Weasley? – o diretor falou.

– Estou bem, meu time ganhou, mas o senhor me chamou para...

– Bom, seus pais me mandaram uma carta, que dizia que conseguiram uma chave de portal, para o natal, e que poderia convidar quem quisesse. Eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita vai ficar ou vai para casa e quem vai levar?

– Certo. Eu posso lhe responder mais tarde?

– No máximo até amanha.

– Certo. Obrigada.

Depois de falar com o diretor fui para o dormitório tomar banho, me vestir ( corrida/set?id=190489251) peguei meu celular e os fones e fui correr um pouco já que era sábado. Aqui no Instituto qualquer tecnologia pega e não é possível rastrear, mas você pode ligar para alguém, mandar mensagens, tirar foto e essas coisas, só pode usar nos fins de semanas e em horário livre.

Corri até a hora do almoço e fui direto para o Salão principal e para minha sorte hoje o Gus esta sentado com as meninas e o Erik.

– Oi!

– Oi! – todos responderam.

– O que o Solveigov queria? – o Erik perguntou

– Meus pais disseram que eu podia levar alguém para passar o natal comigo se eu fosse para casa.

– E você vai? – Dessa vez quem perguntou foi o Gus.

– Não sei. – respondi desanimada

– Que desanimo! Oque houve?

– Lá em casa eu fico sozinha, só o Louis e a Molly, minha irmã, conversam comigo.

– Eu iria contigo, mas meus pais vão viajar – Natasha falou com cara de culpada – Desculpa.

– Eu vou ficar com meus avós, então... – a Pietra falou se desculpando

– Não se preocupem meninas.

– Se você quiser... – o Gustavo começou

– A gente vai com você. – o Erik completou

– Serio? – perguntei mais animada.

– Claro. – os dois disseram juntos

– Ótimo. – escrevi um bilhete em forma de passarinho e mando para o diretor.

Eu e os meninos terminamos de almoçar quando vimos a Frene Grouva vindo em nossa direção.

– Olha se não são os traidores de sangue, a cenoura, o nerd e o que se acha.

– Cala a boca Grouva. – Gustavo

– Você não tem mais o que fazer? – Erik

– Você desistiu? – Perguntei irônica

– De que? – perguntou toda inocente

– De procurar o seu cérebro.

Na hora que falei ela ficou com raiva e jogou um feitiço, o Densaugeo, em mim, o Gustavo ficou na frente e lançou um Protego, fui para frente dele e lancei o Cara-de-Lesma. A Karina viu e levou nos quatro para a sala do diretor, o Erik se livrou, pois não lançou nenhum feitiço, eu peguei detenção com Stoyanov o diretor da nossa casa, o Gustavo pegou com a Karina diretora da Haus Luft e a Grouva com a Jakobsen que é diretora da Haus Land.

A Karina colocou o Gustavo para limpar a cozinha, o Stoyanov me mandou limpar o corujal e me deu 5 pontos por causa do feitiço. Os meses passaram tão rápido com as detenções, os trabalhos, os treinos de quadribol e as aulas que quando vi já era dia 22 de dezembro. Iriamos para casa no dia 23 de dezembro e voltaríamos dia 01 de janeiro.

– Como vamos para sua casa? – perguntou o Erik, nos cinco estávamos no lago e ele perguntou.

– Nos vamos pegar a chave de portal com o diretor e ele vai ativar lá para a sala da minha casa. Certo?

– Ok! – os dois disseram.

– Duvido que tenham arrumado as malas. – a Natasha disse rindo.

– E não arrumamos. – responderam os dois rindo

– Vamos aprontar antes de ir? – a Pietra perguntou

– SIM! – o Erik e o Gustavo falaram

– NÃO! – A Natasha falou ao mesmo tempo em que os meninos.

– Estar certo... A Lucy decide. Então?

– Com quem? Que horas? E como?

– EBA! – os meninos e a Pietra comemoraram e a Natasha resmungou

Depois de muita discussão ficou decidido. Já eram duas da manha e estávamos na Sala Comunal da Haus Land, a Natasha descobriu a senha, os meninos amarraram varias bombas de bosta com cordões inflamáveis, a Pietra e a Natasha soltaram vários Detonadores-Chamariz no Salão Principal, quando começou a apitar.

– Incendio – conjurei o feitiço.

Nos três saímos correndo e esperamos até ver os alunos sair correndo para o Salão Principal e seguimos. O diretor ficou uma fera, estava mandando todos ir para suas salas comunais, quando os Landirianos entraram reclamando e todos saíram rindo. Já era 10h00min quando os professores liberaram o Salão Principal e podemos tomar café, no final o diretor deu um aviso.

– Alunos, primeiramente um bom natal e um feliz ano novo. E segundamente quero avisar que em janeiro acontecera os trotes e pegadinhas, para os alunos que não sabem, as turmas terão uma semana para fazerem a melhor pegadinha que testara seus conhecimentos mágicos, mas as regras: 1- Só poderá participar quem se inscrever; 2- Nenhuma pegadinha que machucar ou humilhar alguém será permitido; 3- São 3 semanas de pegadinhas, a primeira semana é do 1º ao 3º ano, a segunda semana é do 4º ao 6º ano e a terceira semana é exclusiva do 7º ano; 4- O 7º ano só pode fazer pegadinhas entre eles. Para a sua pegadinha ser julgada você sozinho, em dupla ou equipe se inscrevera com seu diretor de casa, criar uma assinatura e informara o alvo e os professores julgaram as pegadinhas. Quando voltar as aulas eu informarei melhor.

{...}

– Não tem ninguém em casa? – perguntou o Erik quando aterrissamos na sala de casa.

– Acho que não.

– Que horas são? – Gustavo

– 14h30min – quem respondeu foi o Erik

– Droga. Eu e o Erik vamos primeiro e você vai com as malas. Pode ser Gustavo?

– Claro.

Fomos para a lareira e eu gritei:

– A TOCA

Quando saímos não tinha ninguém na sala e logo o Gustavo apareceu e ainda caiu.

– **HAHAHAHA. Você esta bem?** – o Erik perguntou em búlgaro

– **Sim!** – o Gus respondeu também em búlgaro

– **Gente vocês tem que falar em inglês.** – falei em búlgaro os dois concordaram e continuei só que em inglês – Vamos! Deixem as malas ai.

– Lucy! – ouvi a voz da Molly descendo as escadas.

– Oi, Molly! Como você está? – respondi correndo para abraçar-lhe.

\- Eu estou bem. E você como está? Quem são esses dois? Por que se atrasou? O papai está para um filho de tão nervoso. O pior foi o tio Jorge, que você tinha sido sequestrado. Todo mundo chegou ontem. Conte-me tudo. - Falou-me tão rápido que eu quase me perdi, mas já estou acostumada.

\- **o que foi que ela falou? **\- O Gustavo sussurrou

\- **Muita coisa, mas percebi algo…** \- O Erik respondeu e começou a falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido.

\- **O que? Que ela é tagarela?**

\- **Não… quer dizer… também, mas que é irmã da Lucy.**

\- Lucy, o que eles estão falando?

\- Nada Molly esse é o Erik Krum e esse é o Gustavo Zograf. Meninos essa é a Molly. - Falei apontando para cada um.

\- Então vamos? Eles estão sem quintal. - Molly falou and foi andando and eu following his braking arms and their braided arms by the waist, as uns abraços de side me levantaram and afteram a Molly.

Chegando à cozinha vimos à Astoria, a Roxanne, a Victória, a Louis o tio Gui e a Fleur, da porta aberta através do quintal onde estava o Harry, o tio Rony, a tia Gina, a tia Angelina, o tio Jorge, o Teddy, a Lily, o Alvo, o James, o Dominique, o Hugo, o Fred II eo Scorpions jogando quadribol, uma mamãe, o papai, o vovô, o tio Remo (que vai esta vivo), o sr Malfoy ea tia Hermione estavam conversando sobre uma lei.

Quando a vovó nos viu correu e me deu um abraço apertado.

\- Vovó ... Esta me sufocando. - quando ela me soltou eu apresentei os meninos. - vovó este é o Erik e este o Gustavo.

\- Prazer senhora Weasley meu nome é Erik Krum. - o Erik estendeu a mão, mas o vovó puxou para um abraço e ele ficou todo o travado.

\- Prazer senhora Weasley. Gustavo Zograf. - um vovó também o puxou para um abraço, mas, diferente do Erik, o Gus corresponddeu.

Depois disso, vovó chamou todos para lanchar e quem entrava, ia falar comigo e com os meninos. Nós sentamos a mesa com o Erik do meu lado esquerdo, o Gustavo na minha frente, o tio Harry e a Gina na direita do Gustavo, do lado deles e o vovó, o vovô, o tio e o Victoria junto do Teddy do meu e os outros não prestei atenção.

\- **Olha Erik, um cara do Gus para a comida. **\- falei baixinho e em búlgaro só para o Erik ouvi, mas o Gus ouviu.

– Fala na cara Lucy, seja mulher. – disse no tom de voz que eu sabia que era brincadeira, mas parecia que ele estava zangado.

– Eu falei que a comida da vovó é boa e você deveria provar.

– Ah... É uma boa ideia.

– Então, Lucy por que vocês só chegaram agora? – papai falou ele estava ao lado da tia Hermione.

– Pois houve um problema no salão principal e só o liberaram às dez horas, depois tivemos que esperar as armaduras pararem de jogar comida nas portas para podermos passar e o diretor entregar a chave. Foi a maior confusão. – falei tudo me segurando para não rir, vi pelo o canto de olho os meninos se segurando.

– Querida e como são as aulas? – tia Gina que perguntou

– Tia as aulas são perfeitas, minhas matérias prediletas são Feitiços e Artes das Trevas.

– Serio? Você gosta do Instituto?

– Gosto é... – fui interrompida por uma coruja que soltou um envelope vermelho e saiu.

– UM BERRADOR! – todos exclamaram alguns surpresos, outros orgulhosos e a vovó e meus pais zangados.

– Vai abre. – falou o Louis e quando abrimos saiu a voz do nosso "amado" diretor.

– **Sres. Krum e Zograf e Srtª Weasley. Vocês três estão de detenção por 03 semanas comigo por causa das "brincadeirinhas". A detenção começa dia 02 de janeiro. Não se esqueçam de fazer o trabalho e não se preocupe já mandei os berradores para a Srtª** **Munova e a Srtª Karisson. Ivan** **Solveigov. **

– Filha o que você aprontou? – perguntou a mamãe que foi quem entendeu

– Nada de mais. Só que antes de virmos... – suspirei antes de continuar – os meninos amarraram varias bombas de bosta com cordões inflamáveis, duas amigas nossas soltaram vários Detonadores-Chamariz no Salão Principal e quando começou queimei a corda.

– Onde você jogou? – a Roxanne perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

– As bombas na sala comunal de uma menina que eu não gosto e os Detonadores-Chamariz no Salão para despistar e assustar as armaduras que saíram gritando pelo Instituto.

– Posso usar sua ideia? – o Fred II perguntou e eu olhei para os meninos pedindo permissão e eles assentiram levemente

– Claro, pode usar.

Depois do lanche a vovó disse que ficaríamos no quarto que era do papai que tinha duas camas e ela acrescentou outra e nesse momento estávamos no quarto, o Erik abriu a mala.

– Eu acho que a minha mala foi trocada.

– Por quê? – eu perguntei curiosa

– Por causa disso. – falou e levantou um vestido familiar

– Esse vestido é da Natasha. O que faz na sua mão? – o Gustavo perguntou vermelho

– Acho que por que é a mala dela. – respondi irônica

– E agora? Como vamos trocar? – o Erik perguntou desesperado

– Piper? – chamei, mas não apareceu.

– Ela não vai aparecer, pois ela não tem permissão. O diretor tem esse acordo com eles.

– Então veste uma roupa minha e depois a gente resolve. – o Gustavo disse e ele concordou.

O Erik foi tomar banho e o eu fui escolher uma roupa. O Gustavo deitou na cama e cochilou, quando o meu telefone toca olhei no visor era a Natasha:

– **Alo, oi Natasha.**

– _**Amiga minha mala foi trocada com a do Erik. E agora?**_

– **Não pode mandar via flú?**

– _**Só amanha, pode ser?**_

– **Pode. Enquanto isso ele usa as roupas do Gustavo.**

– _**Vou mandar ou hoje de noite, quando chegar, ou amanha de manha. Tchau tenho que ir meu pai esta chamando, ah... Você já leu o MPEXA?**_

– **Não, por quê?**

– _**Le e descobre. Beijo**_

– **Beijo **

O Erik saiu do banheiro e eu fui tomar banho, me vesti ( 03/set?id=207540631) no banheiro, quando sair o Gustavo entrou, mas não fechou a porta do banheiro só fechou a do Box.

– **A Natasha ligou e disse que manda a sua mala amanha.** – falei olhando para o Erik que estava deitado na minha cama, mas antes que ele respondesse o Gus começa a cantar do chuveiro, nos dois começamos a rir.

– **Então o que vamos fazer? Começar os trabalhos?** – perguntou o Gustavo quando saiu.

– **Não.** – o Erik respondeu

– **Vamos sair?** – Perguntei – **Acho que podemos ir para o Beco Diagonal.**

– **Não, já esta tarde.** – o Gustavo resmungou

– **Então o que vocês querem fazer?** – perguntei já cansada

– **Comer!**

– **Jogar!**

Responderam os dois juntos, eu ri e chamei os dois para descerem, lá embaixo tinham uma divisão: os primos na piscina, os homens na sala e as mulheres na cozinha.

– Boa tarde. – os meninos falaram quando chegaram à cozinha

– Boa tarde – responderam as mulheres.

– Vovó minha coruja chegou?

\- Não querida, só chegou essa. - falou e apontou para uma coruja amarela em cima da geladeira.

\- **Bob, o que você faz aqui? **\- o Gustavo foi falando com uma coruja dele, que teve o nome por causa de bob esponja.

O Bob desceu e ficou três cartas e um jornal, uma carta foi para o Gustavo do pai dele, outra época para o Erik do tio dele e a outra era para mim.

\- " _**Srs. Weasley quero pedir para você avisar o sr. Krum que vocês têm que treinar, pois vocês têm um jogo e eu quero que minha casa vença. Leia o jornal." Soren Stoyanov**_

" _**Srs. Weasley, o destinatário do presente Erik, por favor, faça o download do mesmo e consulte o seu blog." Viktor Krum**_

Vi os meninos lendo o MPEXA e a indústria me impressionou, tão falava que os tempos do Instituto tinha começado o ano e já estava lá muitos vezes profissionais, também tinha uma lista dos 10 que mais se destacaram, o Erik estava em 4º e em 5º, nem termine de ler uma matéria e já estava gritando loucamente.

\- **AHHHHHHHHH! VOCÊS VIRAM? **\- estava gritando, pulando, rindo tudo ao mesmo tempo e ficou pior que os meninos se juntaram a mim.

\- O que esta acontecendo? - Ouvir a voz do pai e olhe em torno TODOS estavam na cozinha olhando para os três.

\- Nada, só o tempo que o Instituto esta entre os melhores.

A vovó aproveitou that already alert on the kitchen and colocou todos los lanchar.

[...] (3 meses)

Estamos em casa e em todos os meninos, o natal foi ótimo para fazer um jogo de futebol, assaltar uma geladeira e nos três mais de Roxanne eo Fred II, fizemos uma grande bagunça com os gnomos. De PRESENTES de para o Erik hum colar com pomo de ouro ( imagens q = tbn:? ANd9GcRHUH_SEZMSIiG-8uVpjiH14CBPkKEe7qEadTy_gzR9ow-qm6Ri9g ) para o Gustavo dei hum colar com o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte ( imagens q = tbn:? ANd9GcSPcATiWml2_QMwjM0ieNpf6j6waU8Ut1lmLAEOHNAnhSZP9TwxSg ) ganhei fazer Gustavo Uma pulseira, TAMBÉM, com o símbolo das Relíquias da Morte ( imagens q = tbn:? ANd9GcREIXK6pZnw8-UOdsNiz2GqwtN8LqQCImaw6cuzS6hSoSYFwYhp ), faça Erik ganhei hum colar com hum Dragão (images? q = tbn: ANd9GcTHIe19ZXDfc4FbOxkEza0DIrqxTgSv-zfhhkYQznGbkyIqzQTBCQ ) para " lembra da nossa casa" nas palavras dele e do tempo ganhei um anel-pulseira ( imagens? q = tbn: ANd9GcTs3e3Q3-yqTb89S1P81ySoqqG4dwqoknzldGfwQdJwJ-r-B_0UVA ).

Hoje tem jogo, uma casa contra a terra da casa, um jogo de estratégia e uma maneira de jogar contra uma casa, mas eu não confio nesta calmaria. O tio do Erik me convidou para passar uma parte dos seus filhos em casa, conversei com meus pais e eles foram excluídos.

[Vou pular direto para as férias]

Quando descesse do navio o tio Viktor (como ele foi feito), nos nos passearemos, passarei um mês com ele, depois nós e os homens vamos passar 3 semanas na Romênia com o Carlinhos eo restante nas férias irar cada para a sua casa.

Nós aparecemos direto para uma sala da casa, o Gustavo começou a vomitar, eu fiquei pronto, mas logo me recuperei, o Erik só voltou a enjoar um pouco e ainda rimos do Gus. A casa é linda, tem uma linda sala. ( imagens? q = tbn: ANd9GcQrFoLjpgxggmSnlwZkduqwV6eriGZZi-SsuC_l9Fz881EYLCL2QA )

\- Espero que goste do seu quarto. - disse o que você fez depois de me levar ao quarto

\- É lindo. - disse olhando em volta. ( imagens? q = tbn: ANd9GcTK4M9RHxyQz64EDrKppCApIuwJx1IUQkRe6_kGHHAHp6Ke2eVN ).

E tinha o dois dias e os seguintes no Erik ( images? Q = tbn: ANd9GcRahoPA83hpHxWx-IgXFHj_2MY95AbJXXfclyb4z4-EsRBzLME ) conversando depois de repente o Gustavo se levanta e começa a cantar.

\- _Estou sentindo solta pelo ar_

_Uma energia que me quer dominar_

_Tem uma boa que vem na minha direção_

_Que me contagia e dispara o coração_

_Eu acho que já sei de onde vem_

_Essa força que me assim assim_

_Está bem em frente a mim_

_É uma vibração, é uma emoção_

_Que o corpo quer se agitar_

_Prepare-se: você vai uma viagem incrível ..._

_Quando eu terminar de contar_

_Atenção para uma contagem regressiva: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

**Nessa hora já pulávamos na cama **

\- _Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Só quem pode se sentir essa magia_

_Transforma qualquer lugar em alegria_

_E quando você pula, pula até suar_

_E não é pura adrenalina no ar_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Só quem pode se sentir essa magia_

_Consegue entrar na mesma sintonia_

_E quando você pula, pula até suar_

_E não é pura adrenalina no ar._

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_E quando você pula, pula até suar_

_E não é pura adrenalina no ar._

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá, vamo pulá_

_Vamo pulá!_

Quando terminamos não há colchão suado e rindo muito.

– CRIANÇAS, QUEREM IR AO TREINO COMIGO? – perguntou/gritou o tio Viktor lá de baixo

– SIM – respondemos e descemos correndo.

– Vamos por rede de flú? Ou vamos aparatar? – o Gustavo perguntou apreensivo com a resposta

– Aparatar! – o Erik pediu, o tio concordou e o Gustavo gemeu.

Foi muito divertido, vimos o tio Viktor gritar com todo mundo, as quedas de cima das vassouras, o tio tinha enfeitiçado o chão para ficar molinho e ninguém se machucar o que deixava as quedas mais divertidas e no final o tio Viktor ainda deixou nos voamos um pouquinho.

A viagem para a Romênia foi divertida, fomos de dragão. Para quem não sabe o tio Carlinhos tem um tipo de fazenda com criaturas magicas, tomamos banho de cachoeira, voamos em dragões e hipogrifos, cuidamos de alguns pegasus e unicórnios.

O dia de ir para casa chegou e eu estava muito chateada, não que eu não gostasse de ir para casa, mas eu sempre me sinto só. A Molly, o Louis e os meus avos são uns dos poucos que não me excluem, tirando eles, eu falo mais com o Tio Jorge e meus pais. No meu aniversario eu quis passar o dia em casa na minha cama, estava com um mau pressentimento, mas a mamãe apareceu e disse que a vovó não ia me perdoar se eu não aparecesse.

Na vovó todos estavam por lá, me cumprimentaram, almoçamos e estávamos na sala quando uma coruja chegou trazendo um pergaminho, eu achei normal até olhar o que era o MPEXA: EDIÇÃO OURO, essa edição só mandavam quando ocorria algo muito urgente.

– Não, não pode ser. – falei sussurrando, pois acreditava na matéria que estava lendo.

_**Comensais da Morte atacam! **_

_**Hoje, as 08h00min AM, ocorreram um ataque a três alunos de Drumstrang, que estavam no mundo trouxa, os alunos atacados foram:**_ _**Levi Antoniev (5° ano), Aleksander Konstantinov (4° ano) e Anastasiya Yordanova (3° ano).**_

_**As testemunhas, bruxas, que havia no local afirmam que, de fato, eram comensais da morte. Os três alunos foram ao St. Mugnus Búlgaro e apenas o sr. Konstantinov não corre risco de vida, o sr. Trusson foi atingido pela maldição Cruciatus e a srt. Yordanova não se sabe o que a atingiu. Os Aurores também nos informaram que no ataque três trouxas morreram, mas eles afirmam que as testemunhas disseram que os atacantes miravam nos alunos, que tentavam desviar e se proteger.**_

_**Não temos qualquer noticia de quem foram os atacantes e se tinha motivos para atacar os alunos ou foi só conveniência. Manteremos todos informados...**_

Não terminei de ler, pois meu celular tocou, olhei no visor e vi o nome do Gustavo brilhar.

– **Lucy? Você leu a matéria?**

– **Sim, todos já estão sabendo?**

– **Sim... Nós vamos ao hospital, você vem? – **quem respondeu foi o Erik, certeza que estão juntos.

– **Falarei com meu pai, deixe a lareira livre. **– desliguei e olhei para todos e eles estavam confusos.

– Pai, eu posso usar a lareira? – perguntei e peguei um casaco (tenho em caso de emergência) na bolsa.

– Pode, mas...

Não o deixei terminar, fui direto a lareira e fui para a casa do Erik, encontrei os meninos, e o tio Viktor, me esperando e logo aparatamos. O tio Viktor deu os nomes e nos entramos, nos mandaram para a ala de feitiços das trevas e só o Konstantinov estava acordado.

– Então, o que aconteceu? – perguntei nervosa, mas sem demonstrar.

– Você lembra o que houve? – falou o tio Viktor e o Erik, juntos, com calma.

– Vocês estavam juntos quando aconteceu? – o Gustavo perguntou por ultimo.

– Nós não estávamos juntos... Quer dizer, eu e o Levi estávamos, mas a menina chegou quando a as pessoas começarão a correr. Não sei direito o que aconteceu, só lembro-me de já esta voltando para casa quando um raio verde passou por mim e acertou uma trouxa na minha frente, depois disso os raios pareciam mirar em nos três, o Levi recebeu um Cruciatus tão forte que desmaio, a menina levou um feitiço que a deixou vomitando sangue, lembro-me de ver o comensal apontar a varinha para mim e depois acordar aqui.

Não podemos perguntar mais nada, pois a enfermeira chegou e nos expulsou do quarto. O tio Viktor precisou falar com uns aurores e com o diretor Solveigov, então eles foram conversar em um canto e nós voltamos escondido para o quarto do Aleksander e ficamos conversando até sermos expulsos (de novo) pela enfermeira.

Depois que fomos expulsos achamos o tio Viktor e ele nos levou embora, como estava muito tarde liguei para casa e disse que ia dormi no tio Viktor. No outro dia fui direto para casa, meus pais perguntaram o que aconteceu e disse que um amigo tinha sofrido um acidente, passei a férias recebendo noticias de ataques de comensais e descobri que o ministro daqui (Londres) não sabia de nada ainda.

Recebi a carta do Instituto e recebi uma de Hogwarts, claro que escolhi Durmstrang e fui comprar o material junto com a Molly, o Louis, a Lily e o Alvo (os dois últimos falam mais ou menos comigo).

– Lucy o que você vai comprar? – perguntou a Lily

– Não sei. – respondi pegando a lista – Ah, já sei.

_**Uniforme:**_

_**Três conjuntos de vestes comuns de trabalho (pretas ou marrom)**_

_**Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de dragão ou similar) **_

_**Três casacos de inverno (preto ou marrom)  
Obs.: As roupas do aluno devem ter etiquetas com seu nome.  
Obs².: Traga roupas quentes para o frio. **_

_**Livros:**_

_**O Livro Padrão de Feitiços (2ª série), de Miranda Goshawk O Nobre Esporte Chamado Quadribol de Quintino Umfraville **_

_**Obs.: O livro de Quadribol é só para quem joga no time.**_

O resto do dia foi entediante, compramos os livros, minha vassoura (achei que estava quebrada) estava precisando de uma manutenção mais reforçada, fomos na loja do tio Jorge onde gastei o resto dos meus galeões, e parte dos da Molly, em logros e por ultimo tomamos sorvetes e voltamos para a toca. E o restante das minhas férias eu passei na Toca ou jogando xadrez-bruxo com o Louis ou ajudando o vovô.

Finalmente chegou o dia irei para Drumstrang, levantei cedo, tomei café, guardei a ultimas coisas na mala, coloquei uma roupa mais quente (não vesti o casaco), peguei a chave de portal e me despedi dos meus pais e da Molly, fechei os olhos e a ultima coisa que senti foi tudo rodando quando abri estava no porto, sorri e embarquei.

Fui andando até chegar à cabine 093 (a mesma do ano passado) e entrei, encontrei o Gustavo e a Natasha jogando xadrez, a Pietra dormindo (já?) e o Erik desenhando no rosto dela um bigode de gato.

– Bom dia. Quem esta ganhando? E porque os bigodes? – perguntei e no final apontei para a Pietra

– Lucyiiiiiiiiiiii! – gritou o Gustavo pulando em mim e derrubando nos dois no chão.

– Oi Gustavo, tudo bem? Faz tempo que a gente não se fala. Você pode sair de cima? – falei rindo com um pouco de ironia e tentando me levantar.

– Lucyiiiiiiiii! – gritou a Pietra e nos duas fomos ao chão. – como você estar?

– Estou bem e vocês? – perguntei me levantando e derrubando a Pietra (AI!) sem querer no chão. Eles murmuram que estavam bem e ficamos conversando até que a Natasha pegou um espelho e entregou para a Pietra que saiu correndo atrás do Gustavo. Havia se passado uns dez minutos quando a porta se abriu e alguém falou:

– Olá! – o Aleksander Konstantinov, ele é branco com cabelos castanhos e olhos azul-esverdeados ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRCH-kT6D0_HGOGpRytfTGLgpiH_OWtmO1TidA2JIyjF6RZiLVq2g) e tem um jeito bem tímido na frente de outras pessoas, mas já havia notado que ele ficava bem diferente com os amigos.

– Oi, Aleksander. Como você esta?

– Bem eu me curo rápido.

– Isso é bom... Você conhece todos aqui?

– Conheço. Vocês souberam do que aconteceu ontem?

– Não, o que aconteceu? – todos nos perguntamos.

– Outro ataque; conseguiram pegar um que disse que eles estão procurando uma joia ou algo assim.

– Que tipo de joia? – Natasha falou

– Não sei o jornal não falou nada sobre que tipo de joia.

Depois disso conversamos sobre as aulas, professores e outras besteiras até uma idiota de uma menina o vir chamar para a cabine deles, pois ele estava muito tempo com as ''crianças''.

– _Você esta há muito tempo com essas crianças, vamos. _Quem aquela ''coisa'' pensa que é? Eu por acaso pareceu uma criança? É uma sirigaita, ela pensa que eu não conheço a fama. Ela é mais rodada que pião.

– Lucy você esta reclamando, direto, desde que ela foi à cabine... – começou a Pietra.

– E isso faz uma hora... – continuo a Natasha

– Você precisa respirar e tomar folego. Mas nos responda... – a Pietra como sempre completando a frase da Natasha

– Você esta com raiva porque ela te chamou de criança ou por que levou o lobinho? – e como sempre o idiota do Erik não podia deixar de participar da brincadeira.

– Onde esta o Gustavo? – perguntei quando me dei conta que o Gustavo não tinha participado da brincadeira, olhei em volta e percebi que estávamos no Salão Principal. – Quando chegamos ao Instituto e viemos para o salão Principal?

Os três reviraram os olhos para mim e não me disseram nada. Depois do jantar fomos dormir e no outro dia quando fui para o Salão o Alek (ele me deixou-o chama-lo assim ontem) estava entregando os horários. Entregou-me dois papeis no primeiro tinha:

**Regras básicas e avisos:**  
**\- Café da manha: 07h00min - Almoço: 12h00min - Jantar: 20h00min** **\- Toque de recolher: 21h00min - Monitores: 22h30min - Domingo (Fim de semana) - Ao som do sinal (básico) se dirija ao Salão Principal/Comunal ou as salas. – Ao sinal de emergências (sons e vibrações) se dirijam **_IMEDIATAMENTE_** ao Salão Comunal - Não é obrigatório o uso da farda nos finais de semanas  
**

Olhei para as pessoas na mesa e todas estavam olhando para o papel sem entender:

– Eu ia perguntar, mas já vi que vocês também não sabem. – todos negaram e resolvi ver meu horário.

**Professores**

Igor Russev – Voo Greta Jakobsen – Herbologia (diretora da Haus Land) Ian Sörensen – Poções Skipp Toneva – Transfiguração Freja Petersson – Feitiços (diretora da Haus Wasser) Christer Gustafsson – Historia da Magia Soren Stoyanov – Artes das Trevas (diretor da Haus Feuer) Karina Mortensen – Duelos (diretora da Haus Luft) Ivan Solveigov – Diretor

**2° Ano (Haus Feuer / Haus Luft)**

**Segunda-feira**  
**Café da manha: 07h00min **08h00min às 10h00min – Feitiços 10h00min às 12h00min – Quadribol ** Almoço: 12h00min **13h00min às 14h30min – Herbologia 15h00min às 16h30min – Quadribol **Jantar: 20h00min **

**Terça-feira**  
**Café da manha: 07h00min **09h00min ás 10h30min - Transfiguração  
10h30min ás 11h00min – Transfiguração ** Almoço: 12h00min **13h30min às 15h00min– Quadribol 16h00min ás 16h30min - Feitiços  
17h00min às 18h30min - Duelos19h00min às 19h30min – HDM **Jantar: 20h00min **

**Quarta-feira**  
**Café da manha: 07h00min **  
8h30min às 09h00min 9h00min ás 10h00min – HDM 10h30min às 12h00min – Poções ** Almoço: 12h00min **16h00min ás 16h30min – Feitiços  
18h30min às 19h00min – Poções ** Jantar: 20h00min **20h30min às 21h30min – Quadribol

**Quinta-feira**  
**Café da manha: 07h00min Almoço: 12h00min **14h30min às 16h00min – HDM  
16h30min às 19h30min - Duelos** Jantar: 20h00min **

**Sexta-feira**  
**Café da manha: 07h00min **08h30min às 10h00min – Quadribol 10h00min às 11h00min – Quadribol **Almoço: 12h00min **17h00min às 17h30min – Herbologia 17h30min ás 18h00min - Poções ** Jantar: 20h00min**

**Sábado**  
**Café da manha: 07h00min **8h30min às 09h00min – Quadribol 9h30min às 12h00min – Historia do Quadribol **Almoço: 12h00min **16h00min às 16h30min - Quadribol** Jantar: 20h00min **

– Alunos! – O diretor chamou a atenção – Bom dia, eu imagino que estão curiosos com as regras básicas, como todos sabem estamos passando por tempos difíceis e para garantir a segurança de todos criamos o sinal de emergência, ele, com diz no papel, não haverá sons somente luzes e suas varinhas vibraram. Irei mostrar.

Quando ele terminou de falar, ficou tudo escuro, acendeu umas luzes vermelhas e nossas começaram a vibrar e da ponta apareceu uma luz fraquinha. E logo tudo voltou ao normal.

– Quando isso acontecer significa que estão sobre ataque e devem se dirigir IMEDIATAMENTE para os seus Salões Comunais, a luz que acendeu em suas varinhas é só para que vocês consigam enxergar e que não chamem atenção para nenhum de vocês. Em relação ao horário, de aulas, de vocês, quem participa do time de quadribol estará tendo aulas sobre a historia e as técnicas do quadribol e treinos pré-selecionados, qualquer treino extra, deve ser agendado com o professor Igor Russev. Bom dia e boa aula.

Tocou o sinal e nos dirigimos para a aula de Feitiços, onde aprendemos os feitiços _Bombarda_ e _Accio_. Depois eu e o Erik corremos para o quadribol que o treino foi mais para se acostumar de novo com o campo, quando estávamos voltando ouvi um uivo baixinho e comecei a seguir.

– Lucy, nós não podemos ir para ai.

– Não sabia que aqui tinha uma floresta.

– Essa floresta fica antes da Montanha da Depressão. Os alunos que são lobisomens às vezes vêm aqui, quando querem caçar. Mas o que você quer aqui?

– Eu ouvi um uivo... Olha ali. – apontei para onde tinha um lobo – É filhote de lobo- ártico ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRTav2sYS6rqs0Q4mQBpWR7jkCXixIpuolHGsYjNwSyxBqPMRQ3BQ) – falei e fui me aproximando e peguei no colo. Quando virei o Erik estava com um filhote ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQIOhbrTHdf9oBcdJR5NPGGpO7cpSYz_d_zJyw3YJWG8qwYkFAo) também.

– Onde estava esse?

– Ali perto da árvore. – falou apontando. – É lobo ártico também. Será que não tem mãe?

– Vamos procurar! – nós enrolamos os filhotes na capa e ficamos procurando até que achamos um lobo morto. Parecia com o filhote no colo do Erik.

– Vem, vamos voltar. – ele falou me puxando de volta para o castelo. – Esconde o seu filhote e vamos até o diretor.

– Será que o diretor vai deixar a gente ficar com eles?

– Espero que sim.

Quando chegamos à sala do diretor, ele deixou a gente entrar e contamos o que aconteceu e depois de tudo ele só disse que para levamos os filhotinhos para casa só se nossos responsáveis deixassem.

Havia se passado quase três meses faltava uma semana para o Natal, o Loki e a Meei (os lobinhos o Loki era meu e a Meei era do Erik) iam ficar na escola, pois eram muito novinhos. Dessa vez para o Natal a Pietra e a Natasha iram também, já que os pais delas estavam preocupados com os ataques, durante esse período ocorreram dois ataques na vila Durmsvarg, e elas vão passar o natal em Londres.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou a Pietra

– Falar com os mortos.

– Espera! Vou com você. – falou o Gus e o Erik juntos

Fomos andando até um corredor desabitado, lembrando quando vim aqui pela primeira vez foi uma semana depois de acharmos os filhotes e tínhamos nos metido em uma cilada, pois tinham visto a gente explodindo a sala de transfiguração e nós saímos correndo.

– _Onde nos estamos? – perguntou o Gus parando de correr e nós fazendo esparrar nele. Olhei em volta e estávamos num corredor escuro com, o que parecia, uma porta lá no final(__ . /tumblr_ly2543o5e11qicnp5o1_ __), quando abrimos a porta tinha uma salinha com três portas(__ . __), em uma das portas tinha um mini cozinha__(__ . /in/4911589-b21-453/FT1500A/550/IMG_ __), e nas duas portas(uma verde musgo e um vermelho sangue) tinha uma escada em cada uma(__ . __). Na porta verde lá em cima tinha um laboratório(__ . __), um quarto(__ . __) e uma porta trancada. Na porta vermelha tinha um quarto( igual ao primeiro só que em vez de detalhes verdes eram vermelhos), uma porta trancada(__ . __), igual a primeira e uma sala comprida__ (__ -ku9KanaKQMY/TXp4b_ __). Quando descemos vimos, surpresos uma porta surgi em uma das paredes (__ . __) e duas pessoas sair de lá, uma era Severo Snape, reconhecia por causa do tio Harry, que nos olhava confuso e a outra pessoa era Igor Karkaroff, reconheci por causa da enorme estatua no pátio da escola, que nos olhava com uma cara engraçada. _

– _Snape, meu amigo, eu acho que temos visitas. – o Karkaroff falou_

– _Quem são vocês? E como entraram aqui? – o Snape falou carrancudo._

– _Oras... Como acha que entramos aqui? Pela a porta, é claro. – O Erik falou, obviamente, ignorando a primeira pergunta._

– _Sim, sim sei que foi pela a porta..._

– _Se sabe por que perguntou? – falei interrompendo o Snape_

– _Mas quero saber como acharam, pois esse corredor tem senha. E, de novo, quem são vocês?_

– _Sei lá... Estávamos fugindo de pegar mais uma detenção, quando vimos à porta no final do corredor. – dessa vez quem respondeu foi o Gus_

– _QUEM SÃO VOCÊS? DIGAM LOGO! – gritou o Karkaroff, sabe-se lá de onde._

– _Ai, está bem! Eu sou o Erik Krum, ele é o Gustavo Zograf e ela é a Lucy Weasley._

– _Ah... Vocês são parentes do Krum e do Zograf? – o Karkaroff perguntou animado_

– _Sim ele é meu pai e o tio Viktor é tio do Erik._

– _E você é filha de qual Weasley? – o Snape me perguntou com uma cara mais carrancuda, se é possível (?), que a anterior._

– _Percy Weasley. – na hora que falei o vi suspirando, se de alivio ou aflição eu não sei._

– _Vocês não estavam mortos? – perguntei_

– _Sim, nos estamos mortos. – respondeu o Karkaroff saindo da sala e indo para a cozinha_

– _Olha só quem sabe que estamos aqui é o diretor, vocês não podem falar nada. – o Snape falou – Vocês têm que ir. – quando a gente abriu a pouca para reclamar ele falou – E não adianta protestar. Agora vão. _

Depois disso já fomos visita-los algumas vezes e o Karkaroff disse que ia cuidar dos lobinhos e para ninguém suspeitar sempre dizemos que vamos "falar os mortos". Estávamos voltando quando ouvi uma voz levemente grave:

– Ei, Lucy! – me virei e vi que era o Alek. – Onde você vai passar o natal?

– Vou passar na casa da vovó em Londres. – falei e percebi que os meninos nos tinham deixados a sós.

– Vai só você ou os meninos vão? – nós tínhamos nos tornados amigos e conversávamos sobre muitos assuntos

– Vão os meninos e as meninas também.

– Lucyvoceachaqueeupossoircomvoce? – ele falou rápido e baixo e não entendi nada.

– Hã?... Repete, por favor.

– Você acha que eu posso ir com vocês? Meus pais estão com medo por causa dos ataques.

– Claro que sim, minha vó vai adorar. – Ele me beijou na bochecha, eu corei e sai para mandar uma carta para meus pais.

[...]

– ACORDEEEM SUAS PREGUIÇOSAS! – gritou um ser dos infernos, mais conhecida como Pietra.

– Porra, Pietra, vai tomar no meio das pernas – E o poço de delicadeza chamado Natasha respondeu simpaticamente.

– Eu só tenho algo a dizer: EU VOU TOMAR BANHO PRIMEIRO. – gritei e sai correndo e ouvi as meninas xingando.

– ACORDAAAA! – gritei pulando na cama do Erik – Estamos atrasados e eu não vou perder a chave de portal por sua causa.

[...]

– Oi diretor. – estávamos todos na sala do Solveigov

– A chave de portal vai direto para a casa da sua avó, Lucy.

– Sim senhor.

[...]

– Vovó – eu chamei quando a gente apareceu no quintal

– Oi minha lindinha! Erik, Gustavo – ela nos falou abraçando. – E vocês se apresentem.

– Pietra Munova

– Natasha Karisson– elas se apresentaram e foram abraçadas

– Aleksander Konstantinov – o Alek não foi abraçado, pois ele não gosta e eu avisei antes.

– Onde estão os outros? – perguntei

– Foram buscar seus primos. – entramos e nós ajeitamos no mesmo quarto de antes.

A vovó colocou uma cortina separando meninos e meninas, meia hora depois tinha chegado à família e os agregados (os Malfoy's, os Lupin's) e todos desceram para o quintal para almoçarmos, apresentamos todos e ficamos conversando.

– **Lucy, tem outros lobisomens ou veelas aqui? –** perguntou o Alek, sussurrando, para mim.

– **Sim, por quê?**

– **O lobo esta estressado, você sabe se eles são lobos alfas? **

– **Não sei. Você trouxe a poção calmante?**

– **Não, elas são frágeis para viagem de portais.**

– O que vocês estão cochichando? – perguntou a Rose (nem é curiosa).

– Nada... – comecei, mas o Gus me interrompeu.

– Uma coruja?

– É minha. **Como vai Zeus? São as poções. –** Ele tirou as poções e abriu uma para tomar

– Poçãozinha fedorenta né? – falou a nojenta empinando o nariz.

– Dominique Weasley! – repreendeu a tia Fleur. – Esses não foram os modos que lhe ensinei. Peça desculpa

– Ora, não tem problema, essa poção fede mesmo. – o Alek riu e tomou.

– Se não for intromissão, que poção é essa? – perguntou o tio Remo e a Tia Hermione.

– **Tem problema falar? –** ele me perguntou e quando fiz que não, ele falou – É uma poção calmante para os instintos de lobo-alfa.

– Você é lobisomem?! – falaram todos ao mesmo tempo

– Com vocês falando assim até parece que ele não é bem vindo. – Quando eu falei isso todos começaram a pedir desculpas.

– Mas me diga, você foi mordido? – perguntou tio Gui.

– Não. Eu nasci lobo.

– Licantropia é hereditária? – perguntou o tio Remo desesperado olhando para o Teddy

– A licantropia não, agora o genes lobo passa se o lobo-pai for alfa ou beta; se for filhos de dois licantropos; se for descendentes e se mãe for mordida durante a gravidez.

– Descendentes? Como assim? Filhos?

– É se já existir, ou tiver existido, um lobo na família ou se um filho de um lobisomem não se transforma o filho(neto) pode se transformar, mas são raros.

– Você é o único lobisomem na escola? – perguntou o tio Remo

– Não, tem mais três, pois um se formou ano passado. Por quê?

– E como é no Instituto? As pessoas sabem que tem lobisomens? – o tio Remo continuou perguntando, mas parecia surpreso.

– Não sabemos quem é, mas sabemos que tem lobisomens estudando no Instituto. Nos dias de lua cheia jantamos entre 19h00min às 19h30min, depois nós ficamos nas salas comunais e eles ficam livres pela propriedade, é feito assim para que eles possam caçar e correr à vontade. – eu que respondi dessa vez.

– O Instituto sempre sabe quando nasce um lobisomem ou licantropos (são os mordidos), então na época da transformação (aos sete anos) eles nos levam, com autorização, para as matilhas. Geralmente, a primeira mudança é um momento de grande tensão no qual o licantropo desperta a fera aprisionada em seu corpo e libera toda sua fúria, momento, muitas vezes, seguido de mortes e de sangue. Após a primeira Mudança, um lobisomem mais velho vem buscar o filhote e o ensina sobre o universo lupino e de seres sobrenaturais, ensina, também, a litania que são as leis criadas entre o governo e as matilhas para que possamos viver em paz. – respondeu o Alek.

– Então o governo sabe sobre as matilhas? – perguntou tia Hermione

– Sabe, mas tem a Lei do Sigilo e Segurança, que diz que é as matilhas (ou alcateias) devem respeitar e serem punidos de acordo com a litania. – Começou a Pietra

– Também diz que é obrigatório informa o nome da Matilha; do Alfa; do 1° Beta e se algum lobo quebrar a litania. – A Natasha continuou

– E são obrigados a mandar os lobos que nasceram com magia para as escolas magicas. Qualquer lobisomem pertencentes às matilhas de lá (Bulgária, Suécia, Noruega ) que cometerem crime em outros pais serão julgado de acordo com a litania, mas somente Ministro que assinarem. – E o Gustavo disse também.

– Como vocês sabem tudo isso? – o Sr. Malfoy falou meio surpreso

– Nossos pais trabalham no Ministério. – a Natasha respondeu apontando para ela e o Gustavo – No Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas (Divisão das Feras) e os pais da Pietra são Aurores (Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia).

– E aprendemos na escola. – falou a Pietra completando a Natasha.

– Quais são as leis? – o Papai perguntou – E por que não temos essas leis aqui? – ele completou baixinho, mas eu ouvi e o Alek também, pois respondeu.

– O antigo Ministro (tanto o Fudge como o Scrimgeour) assinou um papel que todos os lobisomens que moram ou nasceram aqui devem ser julgados aqui, esse documento vale trinta anos, nele também diz que lobisomens que cometeram algum crime e foi preso pode ser condenado à morte e seus filhotes também sendo lupino ou não.

– Mas o documento deixa de ser valido quando termina prazo e o Shacklebolt verificou todos os documentos e não achou esse. – rebateu a tia Hermione.

– Esse documento se auto renova até que o atual ministro o quebre e o documento esta no Ministério Búlgaro, pois o documento é contra a litania, as leis dizem:

_Não romperás a Litania._

_Não matarás outro do teu povo._

_Aceitarás uma derrota honrada._

_Respeitai os inferiores a ti, pois todos são irmãos._

_Ajudará lobos necessitados._

_Submeter-te-ás ao Lobo de Posto mais elevado._

_Oferecerás o primeiro Quinhão da matança ao de posto mais elevado._

_Em tempo de miseria ou guerra ajudará os necessitados._

_Em tempo de paz, o líder pode ser desafiado a qualquer momento._

_Não desafiarás o líder em tempos de guerra._

_Não comerás da carne de humanos._

_Não será fardo para teu povo._

_Não farás nenhuma atitude que cause a violação de um Caern._

_Respeitará e protegerá as suas Peeiras. _

_A morte é permetida para quem, ou o que, ferir a Peeiras e os filhotes._

– O que é _Peeira_ e _Caern_? – perguntaram quase todos

– Peeira ou fada dos lobos é o nome que se dá às jovens que se tornam nas guardadoras ou companheiras de lobos. Elas são a versão feminina do lobisomem. A Peeira- Lunar tem o dom de comunicar e controlar alcateias de lobos. – Eu já sabia então respondi

– Caerns (Pronúncia: KER-NES) são locais sagrados protegidos por eles. Nesses locais, flui uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual que liga os lobisomens ao seu espírito. – Erik continuou responder.

Depois disso, uma menina que gosta de atenção, ou pode chamar de Dominique, começou a falar sobre como todas as meninas têm inveja dela e blábláblá; depois do almoço nós fomos pro quarto e jogamos snap-explosivo até uma pitada para ir ao Beco Diagonal, partimos para lá e voltamos na hora do jantar.

You had sewhile dois dias and sentado in arrumando para today, mas eu estava pensando no Alek falou ontem:

_Acordei com um barulho de porta abrindo, quando olhei era o Aleksander, resolve o problema e vê o algo necessário._

\- _Você precisa de algo?_

\- _não só estava pensando e me tentando controlar._

\- Você está _controlando? Porque?_

\- _Eu controlando ... Para não te agarrar. - na hora que ele me falava abandonada chocada._

\- _O que? - falei num sussurro, ainda chocada._

\- _Você é minha companheira._

\- _Como você sabe?_

\- _Para saber quem é o seu amor: 1 - __**Atração**__ ; 2º - __**Cheiro**__ ; 3º- __**ciúmes e possessividade**__ e 4º- __**Proteção e Cuidados**__ . E eu já estou entrando na terceira etapa._

\- _Para me torna sua acompanhante?_

\- _Mais ou menos, assim torna-se minha companheira, mas como um lobo teria que transforma-la em peeira._

\- _São quatro etapas, também, a primeira é __**Aceitar**__ . Eu já aceitei você também que seja minha companheira a primeira etapa esta completa. A segunda é __**Beijar**_ , _nós temos que nós beijar de livre vontade. A terceira é __**Marcar**_ , _que é uma mordida no pescoço onde eu injetaria sangue sem veneno lupino. A quarta é __**Consumar**_ , _ou seja, sexo. Você é que eu te mostrar como é minha companheira? Prometo ser respeitoso com sua decisão._

Lucy? - sai da minha lembrança e olhei para o Erik - Vamos descer?

\- Vamos. Mais tarde que falando com você, me lembre. - ele concordiu e descemos

\- Vocês demoraram, aparecer algo? - perguntou uma tia Hermione

\- Não, tia tudo bem.

Olhei envoltou para o saber onde todos estavam em uma Pietra e Natasha, conversando com o Harry sobre os pais, o Gustavo conversava com o Alvo e Rose sobre o quadribol eo Aleksander estava conversando com o tio Gui, o tio Remus e o papai. O jantar chegou e passou e eu chamei Erik para conversar sobre uma conversa com Aleksander.

\- O que houve? Sobre o que você queria conversar? - o Erik perguntou.

\- Ontem o Aleksander me disse algo, - e contei o que aconteceu. -. O que você acha?

\- Acho que a decisão é sua, mas já passou por você. Você deveria conversar com ele e perguntar qual é o papel de uma Peeira e ai você decidir.

\- É você tem razão.

\- vamos entrar.

O natal passou e não teve oportunidade de conversar com Aleksander, já tinha começado como primeiras semanas e parecia, desde natal, esta se afastando cada vez mais. Neste momento está no Salão de uma das principais atrizes do mundo, com o logotipo e a imagem de um olhar para o cara com um horrível medo, logo me assustei e então ouvi um leitor e percebi que os colegas de quarto do Erik estavam falando com o Irmão e tinha encoberto a mão na minha e Alek estava com o mesmo, o Erik percebeu e me tirou de lá o mais rápido possível.

Esteve na aula de Transfiguração e Professora Toneva estava falando sobre bruxos ALFA / BETA \ OMEGA e sua dinâmica.

\- Existem três status: alfa, beta e ômega. Normalmente, as pessoas têm uma capacidade de saber o estado da outra com base no odor dela, sendo o cheiro de um ponto muito importante. Geralmente, as calorias são sentir / cheirar os hormônios que um ômega está liberando, interpretando isso como felicidade, tristeza, medo, etc.

\- Professora? Esses status moldam a personalidade e o comportamento de uma pessoa? - perguntou alguém.

Não está além de biológico / físico. É inspirado da esperança que existe entre os lobisomens.

\- Mas isso só faz uma lobisomens?

\- Não, aplica-se a todas as pessoas. O que acontece é que as pessoas saem da mesma maneira que os seus status para ficarem mais fortes e resistentes.

\- como se sabe o seu status? - Eu perguntei

– Existe uma poção que você toma e diz um feitiço logo depois. É o que vamos fazer hoje, vocês iram tomar a poção e depois dizer: ST- a- tus re-VE-lioh e iram mentalizar uma sombra sendo descoberta. E fazer um movimento como se estivesse desenhando um triangulo no ar.

– O que vai acontecer?

– Vai aparecer: α para alfa; β para beta e Ω para ômega. – ela falou desenhando na lousa. – Só vocês iram ver as letras. Vamos começar.

Depois de algumas tentativas eu finalmente consegui e apareceu à letra olhei para a lousa e vi que era e esperei. Outras pessoas terminaram e a professora foi explicar.

– Professora até as criaturas tem esse status? – eu perguntei

– Só os lobisomens, outras criaturas têm sua própria pirâmide de status.

– Vou explicar um pouco sobre todos os status. Alfa são mais charmosos e tem mais facilidade para influenciar as pessoas, mas não é como se eles pudessem mandar em todo mundo. Geralmente, por volta de 20% da população é alfa e os alfas podem se ligar tanto com betas quando com ômegas e outros alfas, com ligações normais ou de alma gêmeas.

"Alfas entram em "rut", é como se fosse o CIO, mais ou menos uma vez a cada seis meses por uns três dias, mas não é nada parecido com o heat dos ômegas, depois eu explico. Eles conseguem se controlar, apenas sentem uma vontade muito grande de "atar" alguém como se o alfa estivesse num estupor de tesão, que obviamente passa quando ele consegue o que quer… então o alfa tem umas horas de descanso até a vontade voltar. Obviamente existem alfas homens e mulheres, mas a maioria é homem".

– Professora o que é "atar"? – o Erik perguntou

– Atar em termo original é "knotting". Vou explicar do jeito mais fácil de entender: quando um cachorro acasala com uma cachorra, ele não fica "agarrado" nela por um tempo depois do ato? Então é isso que acontece. Quando o alfa homem ejacula, a cabeça do pênis dele incha e ele fica preso por alguns minutos dentro da pessoa (homem ou mulher). No caso de uma mulher alfa, a vagina dela "prende" o pênis do cara dentro dela por alguns minutos também. Isso acontece puramente para prender os espermatozoides dentro da pessoa e aumentar as chances de uma gravidez.

– Isso só acontece com alfas?

– Sim, vamos falar dos betas. Beta são as pessoas comuns. Eles representam por volta de 75% da população, não passam por nenhum heat ou rut. Basicamente são normais, na "evolução" da humanidade. Eles podem se ligar apenas com alfas, porque ômegas só podem fazer ligações de alma gêmea, enquanto betas não conseguem ter uma ligação de alma gêmea. É bem dividido em relação ao número de homens/mulheres beta.

– Então a maioria da população é beta? E o que é essa ligação?

– Eu já explico. Agora sobre os ômegas é um pouco complicado. Ômega São mais raros, sendo apenas 5% da população – a maioria é mulher, homens sendo raridade. Existe muito preconceito com os ômegas porque eles não podem se ligar normalmente, apenas ligações de alma gêmea… além do heat deles ser um tabu.

"Na realidade, heats refinery between 3-5 months, during the out of the days". se você tem um meio de cultura e cheio de tesão, podendo ou não fazer coisas que se arrependeriam depois, como se tornarem um status porque a sociedade é preconceituosa em relação a eles, como eles são uma sub-Raça. As mulheres que estampram e colocam uma culpa nos hormônios, que é o equivalente a um homem estuprar uma mulher e uma mulher na roupa dela (geralmente, homens ômega têm uma lubrificação natural). "

\- E o que são ligações?

\- Ligação é uma relação entre duas pessoas, podendo ser Alfa / Alfa, Alfa / Beta, Beta / Beta. O que é que se faz quando você começa a se relacionar. É como um casamento, dependendo da ligação, pode causar o quando se quebra, mas qualquer ligação normal pode ser quebrada quando um parceiro "desiste" do outro, como se fosse uma separação.

\- Mas como acontecem essas ligações?

Você pode acessar seu site como minha ligação.

\- Professora ômegas não tem ligação? - O Gustavo perguntou

\- Crie uma ligação de alma que tenha sido iniciada entre alfa / ômega. É mais grave que a ligação normal, pois não pode ser quebrado, só com a morte, pois é para a vida toda. As soagens são capazes de se ligar, e ao mesmo tempo acontece, há um nível de intimidade / ligação entre o casal e o gigante, tipo de sentir o que sente.

"Esse tipo de coisa que você faz quando ele está no calor, quando ele está no calor, quando ele está em um calor, quando ele está no calor, ou quando ele está dormindo." O calor e o rut juntos. Essa ligação é mais lembrada entre o lobisomem ea parceira ".

\- Professora, existe algo que diferencia os homens dos três status? - perguntou um garoto da turma da Grouva.

\- Todos os módulos de capacidade de gravação. Inclusive os homens, és tão só pode engravidar caso estão em calor. . O status de uma pessoa não muda sua personalidade, mas existe uma pressão de sociedade para que ela siga o estereótipo correspondente ao seu status. You can that escrevam 25 cm on your status and com se sentiram fazendo feitiço, para uma próxima aula, que quiser tornar agora pode.

Quando terminou a aula eu encontrei o Aleksander e perguntei sobre a alcateia e como era ser peeira.

\- Os lobisomens são divididos em três: Há um casal dominante chamado de alfa, tem dois ou três betas, que fica com o "comando" secundário do grupo, os lobos, que são lobos que exercem outras profissões e são apenas lobos e os lobos ômegas - que ganha o nível por ocupar uma posição mais baixa na hierarquia da alcateia. Também existem os Supremos ... Quero dizer ... Existem algumas centenas de anos não nascem, supremo, são comandados por todos como alcateias e matilhas. Supremos ou nascem supremos, mas sem companheira ou se transforma em supremo, quando marcam a companheira.

"O machão Alfa é quem toma como decisões na alcateia. Ele tem a força e a habilidade de caçar superior aos outros lobos, Sua companheira, que é seu par por toda a vida, comanda como fêmea do grupo, e é a vice-líder é a ausência do alfa que se toma como as decisões do grupo dos olhos de Alfas são vermelhas e brilhantes, no momento de aflições, dor, medo e transformação. da sabedoria e liderança do casal alfa. "

"Tem os Betas que são os segundos no comando, os Betas têm olhos azuis, de acordo com a sua transformação, ou algum tipo de sentimento de medo e até mesmo de descontrole. Se houver filhotes na alcateia, todos os lobos são responsáveis pelo bem estar dos infantes, como as betas exercem o papel de babá. Os lobos ômegas são sempre os últimos a comer, e são expostos ao bode expiatório da alcateia. "Quando as agulhas estão mudando de cor para os olhos vermelhos".

"A moça pode se tornar uma peeira ao ser convocada pelo seu" lobo predestinado ", quando é marcada pelo companheiro. Quando uma Peeira-Alfa, marcada, vai para uma alcateia, pode-se dizer que pode ser curar de qualquer outro A Peeira (companheira) Que convive com as comunidades, como protegida, cuida e até mesmo como única (Peeira-Alfas). lobisomens, ela seria como uma fonte que traria paz ao espírito perturbado dos lobisomens, acalmando a fera e fazendo um raciocinar melhor ".

\- Como Peeiras-Alfas são muito importantes?

Sim. Uma alcateia that having a peeira is a alcateia powerful, pois além do seu dom de calma ela tem o dom de se comunicar com os lobos e lobisomens, até mesmo de cura-los.

\- Qual status do seu?

\- Sou Alfa, por quê?

\- Uma Peeira-Alfa tem que ser alfa alfa?

\- Não, mas com o status dela, é corrente outro nome. Porque?

\- Você é Alfa e é sua companheira eu viro uma Peeira-Alfa?

\- Sim e não. O status do seu status para alfa, beta e simples não assume muitas funções.

\- E se eu para Ômega?

\- Bom ... Se você é ômega fica mais complicado ...

\- Porque? É por que eu seria simega? Isso parece preconceito. - não aguentei e interrompi-o

\- Calma Não é isso. - Uma ligação entre as mães e as crianças é muito rara, tão rara que, quando tem uma descobre que tem um companheiro, é muitas vezes mais difícil de controlar o lobo, eles não cuidam sós da sua alcateia, passam a cuidar de todas as suas alcateias e do Alfa e Luna Supremos.

– Então se eu for ômega?

– Você precisa começar a treinar para se torna Luna Suprema. Então qual o seu status?

– Eu sou Ômega e se antes eu estava assustada agora eu estou apavorada. – Falei baixando a cabeça. Levantei quando ouvi um rosnado.

– Desculpe, mas o meu lobo estava um pouco nervoso e agora ele estar meio excitado com a informação. – Eu fiquei boquiaberta e vermelha quando ele falou.

Alek falou isso com uma voz rouca e profunda, ele foi chegando para perto de mim e eu fui andando para trás até sentir a parede atrás de mim, o Alek colocou as mãos na parede me prendendo lá, quando levantei a vista percebi que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, cor de sangue, ele abaixou o rosto cheirou meu pescoço e deu um rosnado mais forte.

Quando ele cheirou meu pescoço senti algo diferente, que não soube explicar. Senti um frio no estômago, meu corpo arrepiou-se e tremeu todo, minhas pernas ficaram bambas e meu coração acelerou e tudo que eu queria era beija-lo quando ele rosnou. Ele bem rápido levantou a cabeça, olhou para mim (os olhos de volta a cor azul-esverdeado) e falou com um olhar assustado.

– Desculpe Lucy, o lobo assumiu.

– Esta tudo bem. – falei corada e ofegante – Mas porque ele assumiu?

– Não sei, ele não costuma assumir assim. – respondeu pensativo, de repente ele enrijeceu e perguntou.

– Por qual motivo você esta com cheiro de sangue?

Não entendi a pergunta e perguntei confusa:

– Como assim?

– Você esta cheirando com se estivesse sangrando.

Corei quando imaginei o motivo do cheiro, mas fiquei sem saber como responder.

– Bom... eu estou... meio que, sangrando em um lugar.

– Você esta ferida? – ele ficou nervoso

– Não, eu estou hhhmmmmsss. – falei a ultima parte tão baixo que acho que nem deu para entender.

– Desculpe não ouvi a ultima palavra.

– Menstruada, eu estou menstruada. – assim que falei os olhos ficaram vermelhos de novo.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, ele ainda estava me prendendo na parede, seus olhos estava vermelho outra vez e eu comecei a senti algo no meu corpo de novo, mas dessa vez segui o que meu corpo dizia. Então segurei o rosto dele em minhas mãos e encostei meus lábios no dele que gemeu e me puxou para mais perto, como não sabia o que fazer eu deixei que ele guiasse. O beijo ficou mais rápido e forte então parou quando achei que fosse se afastar ele me abraçou mais apertado e cheirou meu pescoço, ficamos assim por um tempo quando sinal toucou e nos assustamos.

– Que horas são? – perguntei baixinho, pois não tinha a menor vontade de falar.

– 16h30min – falou surpreso – Perdemos o almoço e umas duas aulas.

– Eu perdi a aula de feitiços, sorte que o treino de quadribol foi cancelado. – falei rindo e quando vi o rosto confuso expliquei. – Não vimos o tempo passar.

Ele riu e nos despedimos cada um foi para sua sala, não nos vimos o resto do dia meus amigos perguntaram por que não fui à aula, mas disse que estava com dor de cabeça e eles não perguntaram mais. Quando voltamos do jantar as meninas ficaram na sala comunal e eu fui direto ao dormitório, pois queria falar com a Molly. Quando olhei em cima da cama tinha um envelope da Molly, abri e dentro tinha um espelho, dois diários de capa preta, um com as minhas iniciais em vermelho e outro sem nada, e um bilhete escrito:

" _Lucy, eu usei um feitiço muito legal, que permita que você encaminhe um objeto para comunicar com outra pessoa instantaneamente. Não é incrível? O espelho é um meu e o outro, para me chamar a atenção: Molly Weasley, o espelho vai esquentar e eu vou saber. "_

Resolvi testar o espelho.

Molly Weasley. - ela logo apareceu no espelho.

\- Oi amorzinho! - respondida como sempre

\- Abri o envelope, amei o espelho.

\- Imaginei que você fosse gostar, assim quando você precisar falar ao mesmo tempo não vai demorar.

\- Bem, não há hora certa, pois eu preciso da sua ajuda. - falei ansiosa.

\- Com o que?

\- esta sozinha? - ela olhou para os lados e andou um pouco antes de sentar e responder.

\- Agora sim, estou sem dormitório e ainda coloquei um feitiço de privacidade. O que aconteceu? - ela pediu preocupação.

\- Nada para se preocupar é só uma duvida.

Manda. - falou aliviada.

\- Lembra-se do Aleksander, o garoto no natal? - ela concordiu - então ele é um lobisomem ... - contei a confissão no natal, a aula de hoje, o meu estado, o meu status sobre a vida, a minha revelação.

\- ELE ROSNOU? PORQUE? - ela me tentando enganar

\- ele disse que o lobo ficou excitado. - falei vermelha e ela riu.

\- Continuar.

\- A voz dele estava rouca e profunda e estava andando mais perto e eu fui andando para trás a sentir uma parede atrás dele, ele colocou as mãos na parede e os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, ele abaixou o rosto cheirou meu pescoço e deu um rosnado mais forte. - eu esta mais vermelha

\- E depois? Ele fez algo que você não gostou?

\- não sei.

\- Como assim? - ela estava confusa

\- Eu senti que fiz uma coisa, mas não sei se é bom ou ruim.

A primeira vez que você faz isso e depois fala o que você fez.

\- Assim que eu cheirou meu pescoço sentiu-se frio, meu corpo arrepiou e tremeu todo, minhas pernas ficou bambo, meu coração acelerou e quando ele se foi tudo o que eu mais queria era beija-lo. - respondi tão vermelho quanto os cabelos da tia Gina.

\- Querida acho que você estava excitada também. - Responde sorrindo - eu me sinto assim quando estou com o Frank. O que mais aconteceu?

\- Ele pediu desculpa, disse que o lobo assumiu e perguntou por que eu tinha chegado como se estivesse sangrando ...

\- O que você respondeu? - ela é toda curiosa me interrompendo.

\- Disse que esta menstruada ...

\- E o que ele fez?

\- Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos ...

\- E o que você fez?

– Eu ainda estava presa na parede...

– E então?

– Para de me interromper criatura! – falei morrendo de rir da sua ansiedade

– Desculpa, continua. – ela disse, sorrindo.

– Eu segui meus instintos, segurei o rosto dele em minhas mãos e encostei meus lábios nos dele, ele gemeu e me puxou para mais perto, eu deixei que ele guiasse, pois não sei o que fazer. O beijo ficou mais rápido e forte, então ele parou eu achei que fosse se afastar só que ele me abraçou mais apertado e cheirou meu pescoço, ficamos assim até o sinal tocar nos assustando.

– Que belo primeiro beijo, mas relaxa você não fez nada errado e o que você sentiu é bom. – ela estava sorrindo– Mas sugiro que você converse com ele sobre isso de companheira e procure algo na biblioteca. E se não me falha a memoria a 2º etapa era beijar por vontade própria. Tome cuidado! E boa noite.

Depois disso desliguei e fui dormi.

[...]

Já esteve há dois meses e o Alek estava me evitando, com o que aconteceu para a Molly e para o Erik, toda vez que o Alek me ver a abridor de uma cabeça ou a partir de um caminho enorme toda a vez que ele isso isso. Passeios com as Letras na Florinha com o Loki Durante o Tempo Livre, Não Quero Ver Ninguém, Estava Aforando Por Corredores Quando Escutei:

\- _Lucy! _( _itálico:_ esta falando em inglês)

\- _Tio Harry ?! _\- Falei Surpresa e abraçando ELE - _O Que VOCÊS Fazem here_ ? - perguntei, in English quando vi que o Sr. Malfoy, uma tia Hermione e o tio Remus, que me abraçou de lado, estavam com ele.

\- _O Ministro nos chamou e marcou uma reunião aqui na escola, mas estamos perdidos_ . - falou um último parte meio envergonhado.

\- _Vamos! Eu sei onde é_ .

Levei-os até a entrada da sala do diretor, quando cheguei a uma frente de parede e parei todos olhando-me com um grande ponto de interrogação na testa.

\- _Lucy, rápido Você Disse Que Sabia era Onde. _\- uma tia Hermione reclamou.

Na hora que disse isso, um lobo atravessou uma parede e eles olharam assustados pegando a varinha. Entrando na minha frente entre os adultos e o lobo e falei:

\- _Calma! _\- Mika perdoe-me, to the lobo continuei dre souvir vue en el mouvé, me querem falar com o diretor.

\- _O que esta aqui? -_ Perguntou o Sr. Malfoy

\- _Esse é um_ Mika _o "guarda" da sala do Solveigov. -_ Fale com a mão na cabeça da Mika. - _Ela avisa ao diretor quando tem querendo ver-lo. Para entrar é só atravessar uma parede._

Eles são muito confiantes, então passei na frente, depois que passei, eles logo me acompanharam. Quando olhei para a frente estava Solveigov (diretor) e o ministro, Levi Ericsson, nos olhando.

\- O que faz aqui, Lucy? - perguntou o diretor

\- Eu vim deixa-los.

\- Ok, pode sair agora. - disse me dispensing and assobiando to a Mika ir para a sua aliada dele.

Quando sai da sala na fonte da minha solidão. O Alek me olhou e abriu uma boca como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, me afastei e passei como ele não é lá. Ele ficou parado me olhado por um tempo e depois correu atrás de mim.

\- Lucy, espera! Lucy! Lucy, para! - gritou atrás de mim.

Continuando o passeio sem pagar a atenção, até que eu seja uma vez preso e prensada contra uma parede. Olhei para os e os cães os cães estavam vermelhos e seus dentes caninos estavam tão pontudos quanto as presas de um lobo adulto. Ele colocou uma cabeça para o meu pescoço, senti-o cheirando a local, depois ele se levantou e deu uma mordida forte, sentiu o sangue escorrer e tudo ficou preto.

{...}

Acordei ouvindo uns ruídos. Quando despertei percebi que os ruídos eram passos e grunhidos e que eu estava em uma cama macia e confortável, sentindo uma leve dor no pescoço virei para onde tinha escutado passos e vi o Alek andando de um lado para o outro passando as mãos no cabelo e resmungando.


End file.
